LoveOrLust
by HudgensS.efrOnX
Summary: NOW COMPLETED. Troy & Gabriella are having a secret affair. But how secret can an affair be when your in High School? Will Troy & Gabi stay together through all the secrets and Lies? What happends when it's not a secret anymore? REVIEW PLEASEx
1. Prolouge

Troy Gabriella are having a secret affair. But how secret can an affair be when your in High School? ..Will Troy Gabi stay together through all the secrets and Lies.  
Is it True Love?

Find out in Love._Or_.Lust

[[PREVIEW

**GABI'S POV**

I bit down on my bottom lip, trying to keep the moan from escaping my lips as he bit down on that spot on my neck.

"Mmmmmm" I moaned. He smiled as he captured my lips to another earth shattering kiss as our tounges fort my hands reached to the hem of his shirt as his to mine. But before it could get any further I heard the bell, signalling the end of Free Period. The end of this dream I'm living and back to reality.

"Erghh!" He groaned. "Another class with Miss.Darbus" I giggled, but before i could say anything he captured his lips with mine for another kiss. I Smiled into it but we both jumped apart as there it was again another ring of the bell.

"I guess we better get going."

"Yeah." I said sadly.

"Im sorry baby, I'll ring you later after practice though."

"Hmm..Kay." I said before he gave me a quick peck. Before dissapearing out of the room, not without of course telling me to wait a few minutes. I straightened out my clothes and after about 5 minutes I sneaked out of the janitors room and walked quickly to room 306, Homeroom. Thinking about how we ended up with all this sneaking around.

_FLASHBACK_

_Me Troy had become really close..friends. We never went passed that stage because of one girl, Sharpay Evans. She had been going out with him since i came to East High. I knew he could never leave her. One party, I never knew going to that one party with Troy would change everything. He assured me we were going as friends as Sharpay was away for the weekend. Taylor wasn't so sure...A few too many drinks all i remember is waking up the next day next to Troy, naked. My mom was away on business so that was okay, but Troy my friend? With a girlfriend. I felt so dirty, so cheap before i could comprehend what had happend he began to stirr. Panicking i jumped out of bed and put on some shorts and an old top. He was just as shocked as I was but we both agreed it was a mistake and never to be heard of again. But just as he was leaving he kissed me, roughly, hungrily but still somehow lovingly, again one thing led to another we were back in bed. But this time sober, I don't know what it was it was just something we both wanted, needed._

_So on that day we agreed to remain friends, with benefits..I don't know how many hook ups at school we had but I knew that i couldn't stop it the way he kissed me it seemed like he couldn't either so..yeah that's how were here today...Cheating on Sharpay. Yeah she's not my friend but i still feel bad I don't know what Troy has but all i know is it's something i can't function without.._

I was so lost in my thoughts i didn't recognise the door, Homeroom I walked past it but quickly retraced my steps. As i sneaked in i saw the sight where i normally just pass it off Troy snogging the face off of Sharpay, but what was i feeling? Heartbreak? I felt sick...Pale..What is wrong with me..Am i falling for Troy Bolton? Taylor caught my eye past the sight I was so confused, she noticed and gave me a sypathetic smile. I slowly walked to my seat but jumped at the voice of Ms.Darbus.

"And where were you Gabriella?" I noticed the whole class had stopped to look at me, i could see Troy looking at me concerningly but i couldn't look that way not with her there.

"Ummhm..." "Yes?" She continued.

"I..Uhmm i was having trouble...with my...locker." I replied shakily, trying to sound at least a bit convincing.

"Hmm..Well okay then. Sharpay to your own seat please!" She said before carrying on with this mornings anouncments. I looked back at Taylor sitting down in my seat in front of her.

"Good cover." She chuckled as i banged my head on the table. "Erghh i hate it all this secrecy!" I whispered trying to stay as quiet as possible.

"I don't get why you don't just stop it." I gave her a look. " OMG, You can't be!" She shouted which caught the attention of everyone including Ms.Darbus and a confused Troy.

"Ms.Mckessie?"

"Sorry Miss." Everyone wenrt back to their own business whereas Troy just looked shocked, confused? I just gave a small smile and headed back to Taylor.

"You make it sound like I'm pregnant."

"But you are aren't you?"

"Pregnant?!!" I shouted, once again catching the attention of everyone and indeed Troy. I laughed Nervously, with Ms.Darbus giving me a look. "Sorry Miss, again." I said as i glared back at Taylor. She just laughed before Miss interrupted us both.

"One more word out of the two of you and thats detention!" Nodding i turned back to Taylor, avoiding Troy's gaze which i could feel was on me. Luckily Taylor snapped me out of my little..day dream? I don't know what it was all i heard was Love.

"No...Your in love!"

"What?! I..I..uhm..I can't be. NO!...I...don't...know. I just don't know!" I exclaimed. But before we could carry on Ms.Darbus interrupted us with the rest of the news. Before i knew it the bell went, Taylor whispered quickly...

"Were talking about this later!" I just smiled but then got back to the realisation of my next class. English...with the two love-birds.

**AN.//** Please Read and Review..Should i continue?..

MUCH._LOVE_XOX


	2. Love?

**A.N// **ThankYou to everyone and your reviews..I really appreciate it..So this chapter is dedicated to all of you.. 

**GABI'S POV**

I woke up sorrounded by books and pens, I looked at the time 4.36pm God I must of fallen asleep, while well attempting to do some homework. I walked down the stairs to find no-one in. I was sure my mum was here when i got back? Was she?...As I walked into the kitchen I saw a note stuck onto the frige.

_Had to pop back to work to get some files._

_Will be back around seven._

_Love You Gabi_

_Mom xox_

I sighed as i got a drink out the fridge, she was always away, since the death of..Dad. I never really thought about him, as everytime i did I just wanted to cry. It had been 2 years since i found him, laying in a pool of blood. I was the unlucky one to find him, police think it was burgulars who broke in and killed him to get what they want. Ever since that day we've never really spoken about it me and Mom. I suppose that's are way of dealing with it? I don't know, no-one knew except Taylor I couldn't bring myself to tell anyone else. I wouldn't think Troy would care, Would he? I'm just a little fun, that's it. What was i doing? Trying to convince myself?..

So lost in thought i didn't even hear the door open. I just heard him, Troy.

"Hey." He said as he walked to sit on the counter next to me. "You really should lock that door you know" I just laughed.

"..Yeah.."

"Sorry i didn't call after practice, I got held up."

"No Worries. Your here now" I said seductively while walking away and to the living room. I could hear him following me and could imagine that cheeky smile he's have on his face. Turning around, there it was i saw it, that smile that made my knees go weak. Without another word said between us we both launched ourselves to a kiss. It grew more and more passionate with both our tounges fighting for dominance. He pulled away but only to attack my neck, he always knew that was my weak spot.

I moaned as he moved further and further down my neck, his basketball t-shirt was off in an instance so was my top, he reached for my jeans. I pulled away but just walked upstairs. I took about half a minute for him to race upstairs and catch me up. I chuckled as he pulled me in for another kiss as we fell through my bedroom door and onto the bed. In an instant my jeans were off as i played with his hair as he sucked down on my neck. I pulled him in for another kiss before saying.

"These have to go." Tugging on his pants. Without hesitation they were off, leaving me in my bra and pants and him in just his boxers. As we were in another passionate make out sessions he clasped open my bra and with that it fell somewhere on the floor, I pulled off his boxers to set his erection free.

"Someones a naughty boy" I said teasing him as i brushed it with my fingers as we kissed. I pulled him down and straddled him as I began to play with him.

"..Eghh..eug..Ga-biiii" He groaned out I laughed but without any more teasing I began to pump his shaft as fast as I could. I could hear his groans of pleasure as i sensed he was about to cum so I pushed it into my mouth as I tasted his liquid down my throat.

"Yummy!" I said giggling, he smiled before pushing me down.

"My turn" He said as he reached for my very very wet pantys.

**TROY'S POV**

I could feel just how wet she was with one touch. She started to moan as I rubbed her up and down, while fondling with her breasts. God she was beautiful, just looking at her like this made me hard. As i pulled down her pantys I began to kiss down on her nipple biting and sucking it hearing her moan my name just made me even more horny. I don't know what it was yeah me and Sharpay had done it a few times but it was never this ..passionate.

As her pantys were gone I stuck my tounge in and could hear her cries of pleasure with that i became more and more deeper. As she came into my mouth I licked up any juices left, God she tasted gorgeous.

"Tro---y I need you baby..Please" Without another word I grabbed a condom and got in posistion. I made sure she was wet before began, I knew otherwise it wouldn't be a..well..pleasurable experience for her.

"You ready?"

"Fuck Troy! FUCK MEE BABY"

"As you wish" And with that i thrusted into her waited a minute for her to get right. She nodded, I kissed her cheek I always did that..I don't know why it was always our little thing...I began to pump in and out of her as hard as possible. She wrapped her legs around my waist pulling me deeper. I could feel I was about to come and by the screams and moans of Gabi i knew she was about to too. I didn't want it like this a quick fuck, I always wanted it to last so with that I pulled her leg up to my shoulder, she gasped at the new position but I kissed her and could feel the moan coming through her throat to mine. As i pulled away she said it,

"I'm comi--ng!"

"Come with me baby, Come with meeeeeee--!" The last word came out as a moan as she moaned out my name as we both came together. I heard her say Fuck that was amazing. I chuckled and said..

"Only you baby, only you." She smiled but then frowned at this, I knew exactly why. I was with Sharpay so it wasn't only her. I pulled out of her and layed next to her pulling the covers up. We both just lay there together, a comfortable silence both in our own minds.

**GABI'S POV**

I looked up to him and smiled as we kissed softly, looking past him I saw the clock.

"Shit! It's 5.50!!" I exclaimed. I could hear him confused..

"Whaaat?" I explained mom was back in 10 minutes this made him shoot up, I just giggled he smiled back as he kissed me. We both got out of bed and began to try and find our clothes. We were both left without tops on.

"Downstairs" We both said at the same time. We laughed, as our eyes connected we both leaned in for another kiss, which soon turned out to be a make-out session.

We both sprang apart as we heard the door slam. I heard my mom shout, Gabi I'm home, I quickly replied I'm getting dressed I'll be down in a minute. He kissed my cheek as he whispered...

"I'll see you tommorrow."

"Kay..Lo--I mean.. Ye-h Bye." He didn't realise what i was about to say luckily. Wait what was i about to say? I was lost in my thoughts till he said.

"Erm..my shirt..?"

"Ohh..Yeah erm it's downstairs don't worry I'll quickly get it wait here." I ran down the stairs quietly as possible, luckily both our tops were laying behind the couch so Mom hadn't seen them yet I heard her on the phone as I got them I quickly dashed upstairs to find... no Troy..but a note?

_Gabi,_

_Sorry i had to run. I borrowed one of your jumpers I found on the chair._

_I'll ring you later Baby_

_Troy xxxx_

I smiled to myself, as he called me baby but then noticed the jumper he took. It was my old Dad's one, I ripped up the note and just lay there and sobbed. I didn't know why i was crying. Cause of my dad or that I've finally got to admit it to myself. I'm falling in love with Troy, only he doesn't love me. I'm just a secret, a dirty little secret. Looking in the mirror I felt so cheap, so..dirty. I knew i had to stop this. But how?

**A.N//** Hopefully this story showed you a bit of Gabriellas past..I don't really know how this came out? Good Bad?...Please Review..

MUCH_LOVE_XOX


	3. Too Much Thinking

**A.N//** Again thanks so much for Reviewing without them, I wouldn't carry on..So ThankYouu And I hope it's Scandalous enough for you lool! 

**GABI'S POV**

I walked into Homeroom extra early as I didn't want to see him. Usually we would meet at my locker and both signal to the Janitor's room, this morning I had to change it. Not just this morning I had to stop this, otherwise I would just get my heartbroken. In walked Taylor with some other students, luckily no sign of the lovers yet, but she was early just as she promised. Late last night she called I was so happy i had someone to talk to about this...But i was dreading seeing him today.

"He is in." She said as she sat down behind me. "I saw him in the halls just a few minutes ago, he looked like he was looking for someone. He looked at me, I knew exactly what he was trying to do though, basically asking me if I'd seen you I just walked away."

"Thanks Tay." I groaned. "But i just don't know how i'm gonna do it."

"Just try and stay away from him" I smiled, then realization kicked in. "I have half the day with him, and Gym last."

"Erhm...Talk to him. Tell him that you don't want to play this game no more, it was fun while it lasted?"

"You've been watching too much TV" We both laughed as she continued. "But seriously, it was and is the right decision, if you carry on like this your gon--"

"..Yes I know. Gonna get my heartbroken." I finished for her. She gave me a simpathetic smile before we continued talking about, well anything that didn't have to do with him.

"Morning Class" Ms.Darbus said as she walked in. That was when I realised he wasn't in, well he was but not homeroom. At least that was a blessing. Ms.Darbus carried on with any other boring stuff she called "important" Me and Taylor were in a heated talk, about what? Well who's fitter Chad Michael Murrary Or Chris Brown, anything not to do with Troy was just the best idea anyone had.

"Sorry were late Ms." I turned around to see Troy, Chad and another few basketballers running in. Troy handed her a note as walking to his seat we locked eyes, I quickly pulled away but from the corner of his eyes I saw him frown.

**TROY'S POV**

Why did she turn away? I looked to see if Sharpay was behind me, but no she was away for the day she had a Doctor's appointment. So what did i do?

"That's quite alright, but come on settle down." Ms.Darbus said behind me pushing me out of my trance and to my seat. For the rest of homeroom her eyes never left the front. I needed to talk to her.

As the bell rang I saw Taylor whisper something to her and then laugh. Just watching her laugh was amazing, she was beautiful. God what was I thinking? Beautiful? Isn't that the sort of word you use when your..In..

"LOVE!" I shouted out, obviously not realising it. Everyone looked at me, I just nervously laughed and walked quickly out of homeroom.

I walked quickly into Science and sat down, Gabriella's seat was right in front of me. I watched her walk in and sit down. No smile, hello? Nothing. I went to speak to her so many times throughout Science but Ms.Hope always caught me. I decided on sending a note.

_Meet me at our spot._

_Free Period?_

_Troy xxx_

I passed it onto her table, without Ms realising God I wondered how i done that, I swear that woman has eyes on the back of her head.

_I can't._

Was the reply i got. I wouldn't give up..

_Please, Just 5 mins._

_That's all I'm asking for?_

_xxx_

She laughed when she read that, why was she laughing? I mean what the hell?

**GABI'S POV**

I couldn't help but laugh when he said "Just 5 mins" he'd always say that when he "needed" to talk to me but always ended up kissing me.

_Fine but only 5 mins._

_I'm busy._

Before he could send anything back the bell rung, I sighed in relief, but then I realised. Free Period. I quickly exited the classroom to see Taylor waiting outside. I told her about his "meeting."

"Stick to your guns girl" I just laughed. "What? Yes I know know, too much TV but I'll see you in English yeah?" I nodded before running off for his "5 mins." I was lucky Taylor was in English with me although Troy was at least I had something to keep my mind off him. I walked up the stairs to see him already there.

"So what's up?"

"Well you have been ignoring me." He said as he motioned for me to sit down. I sat down before contuning.

"Look Troy, I don't think this can work anymore. I mean it was fun while it lasted, but I just can't do it anymore. It's not fair on Sharpay an--" Before I could finish he beat me to it.

"Whatt? I mean where's this come from? Last night you didn't seem to worry about Sharpay."

"Yeah. Well you should she is your girlfriend Troy. I mean come on, what are we "friends with benefits" How long was it going to last anyway? It's all getting too much. I'm sorry." And with that I ran off before he could say anything...

**TROY'S POV**

As i walked to English so many things were running through my head. She broke up with me? Wait I can't even call it that cause we wern't going out but why was i feeling so bad I mean It was just a bit of fun..Wasn't it?

I got through English but with her I could feel her sneaking glances at me throughout it, but she was the one who broke it off? I decided to skip the rest of the day besides there was a party tonight and Sharpay wasn't gonna be there cause she rang just after I spoke with Gabriella actually..

_FLASHBACK_

_"...she is your girlfriend Troy. I mean come on, what are we "friends with benefits" How long was it going to last anyway? It's all getting too much. I'm sorry." And with that she ran off...What were we? Before i could comprehend anything my phone rang.._

_"Hey Baby"..I heard...Sharpay._

_"H--i"_

_"You okay?"_

_"Yea--h sure! So whats up?"_

_"Well i can't make the party tonight, it wasn't much fun with the doctors."_

_"Oh--Okay..Well gotta go"_

_"Kay..Love You Babe"_

_"Yea-h..Bye." I hung up quickly upon hearing the bell._

_END FLASHBACK_

**GABI'S POV**

I got through the rest of the day without seeing Troy, thank God. Right now I was choosing what to wear for the party, I suppose I needed to get out and get rid of everything in my mind to do with him. I decided on a black mini dress with a white bow across my waist with simple black heels. I let my hair loose, naturally curly and added my make up. I looked in the mirror and smiled, i actually looked quite good.

As me and Taylor walked through the doors to the party with music blaring everywhere, couples making out one corner grinding the next. And that's when i saw him, across the room our eyes locked. Before we both got pulled away by our friends, luckily. What was i thinking? I couldn't end up with him..again. Me and Taylor got a drink and just talked and joked for most of the night till a guy, Chad? I think his name is asked Taylor to dance, of course she said yes I mean he was pretty cute.

By 11pm I was dancing on the dance floor with Ken? Keith? I dunno what his name was, I hadn't seen Troy since the beginning of the night, he pulled me close and asked me if i wanted to go somewhere quieter to talk. I just nodded and walked away with him, of course not without tripping over a few things.

**NO-ONE'S POV**

By this time Gabriella was already tipsy. Although Gabi hadn't seen Troy most of the night she didn't know he had been watching her, he didn't know why he just cared for her. When he saw her go upstairs with Keith he didn't really think much of it as she was laughing the whole way. After awhile he went upstairs, with some blonde tagging on his arm, he didn't even know her name he just needed to stop thinking of Gabriella now. He was thinking too much, Love? He couldn't be in love? I mean as Gabi said...he had a girlfriend. So what was he doing with this blonde? He shook off the blonde and said he was going upstairs to think, wasn't entirely a lie. He needed to think, about Gabriella, Sharpay...Was he in love? And most importantly who with...

With Gabi, Keith and her were making out in one of the bedrooms, suddenly she realised what she was doing she began to push him off, he wouldn't budge.

"STOP!...NONoNOOO!" She was pushing with all her might, but a man against a tipsy Gabriella just wouldn't work. Suddenly Troy burst into the room, the sight terrified him. Gabi with her dress ripped at the bottom tears streaming down her face and Keith pushing her down onto the bed, forcefully kissing her. Troy lunged himself at Keith knocking him to the ground with Gabriella rolling to the floor. As Keith rolled out of the room Troy slammed the door and went to comfort a sobbing Gabriella. He couldn't bare to see her cry, he started kissing away the tears hugging her close.

Suddenly she kissed him hard, making them fall both backwards. She pushed her tounge in and there hands roamed each others bodies as it got more and more heated.

"This is wro--ng" Gabi slurred out between kisses.

"I know." Troy replied as Gabi started to take Troy's shirt off button, by button. "It ...feels...so..right.." She continued between kisses.

"Wait! No!" Gabi said pushing him off her. "We can't do this." She started to walk away only to be pulled back down again by Troy.

"You said yourself It feels so right. Gabi I don't know what it is, but I can't live without you. I know were not even togethe--" Before he could continue Gabi pulled him into another kiss. He tried speaking only to be shushed my Gabriella.

"Just kiss me." Without another word they were both on the bed with Troy down to his shirt and Gabi's dress half way down her waist.

Suddenly the door burst open..

**A.N.//** Sorry to leave it there I'm still not sure who to have walk in on them yett lol..Well Review..

Who would you like to walk in on them? Is it too early in the story for the secret to be out?

Will it be Sharpay? Or just a drunked kid?...

MUCH_LOVE_XOX


	4. Too Much Thinking Pt2

**AN.//** Hey ThankYou all to the reviews..I know this chapters short but I sort of rushed it let me know how you found it please...Hope your not dissapointed..xox 

_Recap_

_"This is wro--ng" Gabi slurred out between kisses._

_"I know." Troy replied as Gabi started to take Troy's shirt off button, by button. "It ...feels...so..right.." She continued between kisses._

_"Wait! No!" Gabi said pushing him off her. "We can't do this." She started to walk away only to be pulled back down again by Troy._

_"You said yourself It feels so right. Gabi I don't know what it is, but I can't live without you. I know were not even togethe--" Before he could continue Gabi pulled him into another kiss. He tried speaking only to be shushed my Gabriella._

_"Just kiss me." Without another word they were both on the bed with Troy down to his shirt and Gabi's dress half way down her waist._

_Suddenly the door burst open.._

**GABI'S POV**

I knew it was wrong, I knew it was just a moment of madness, but i wasn't thinking that. All i was thinking of how perfect being with him made me feel. It didn't take long for me to get off Troy's shirt, discarded somewhere on the floor. My dress was nearly off, I couldn't help but moan as I could feel his bulge against my thigh as we grinded together, while our tounges were at war and hands roaming everywhere. I was in bliss, until...

The door suddenly burst open. We both jumped apart only to laugh at ourselves as it was just a drunken teen walking, well falling through the door. Troy helped him up and pushed him out the door. Both of us looking around awkwardly, all of a sudden he was there i could feel his breathing on my neck, he let my dress slip to the floor. I was just in my bra and pants with him in his jeans.

"Tro--y..The doo-r" I breathed out. He simply replied locked before we both crashed our lips together falling back on the bed resuming where we had left off. Our arms roamed each other as my hands found the zipper of his jeans slipping them off his legs, he started to unclasp my bra I lifted up to let him he just stared for a minute.

"Whaaa-t?"

"Your beautiful." I blushed he'd never said that before, always been hot, sexy, fit never..beautiful. I liked it. As his hands were masaging my breasts while placing kisses on my neck i started to stroke his dick through his boxers. Hearing him groan turned me on more I could feel myself gettin wetter and wetter. He began to slip my pants off as they were gone, I pulled down his boxers setting his erection free. I looked at him as for permission, answering only if your sure. Needn't say no more his dick was in my mouth as i straddled him, sucking hard on it biting down I could hear his muffled groans as he held my head. Then he came, I lapped up his juices before he had pushed me down his mouth attacking mine as his juices mixed between our salivas tasted gorgeous. I could feel myself gettin wetter and wetter, he placed his hands on me and started rubbing vigorously. I couldn't help but moan, his hands were making sensations run through me.

He suddenly stopped and looked at me, I knew he what he was asking.

"In my bag." He reached to my bag pulling out a condom, he began to tear the wrapper.

"Let me." I insisted seductively as i rolled it down, his dick never looked so hot. He kissed me, this time on the lips as we became one. He started out slow, getting a steady pace.

"Fas--terrr" I slurred out between breaths. He began to pump harder and harder, faster and faster. Suddenly we both stopped, at the same time god we must have been thinking the same thing as I pushed him down and straddled him again. Lowering him into me. When we began I pumped as fast as i could, until we were both in paradise.

"Ohh--Gabiiii..Yoo-rr So Ti--ght" He moaned out.

"Trooy!" I panted as I could feel me coming to the end. We both panted hard as we both felt and did the final pumps as we both came together screaming each others names. I climbed off of him, only to be brought down to his side holding me close.

"You were am-azing" He breathed out.

"Not so bad yourself." He chuckled as he kissed my forhead. We lay there, in each others arms for what seemed like forever. Till we both looked over at the clock. _12.34_...

"We better get back, I've got to be back by one."

"Same" I replied as we both started to get dressed. As he began to unlock the door he shut it again. I was confused until he pushed me up on it kissing me forcefully, but I pushed my tounge in trying to take domance as both our tounges fort. When air was needed we both pulled away. His hands still on my waist, mine around his neck.

"I meant what I said before, I need you." He said. I simply nodded too in mind to think. He kissed my cheek one last time before we left. As we got to the stairs we parted ways, him going down I just said i needed the loo before I went. I said no to a ride home as I couldn't I was so confused, I couldn't even think properly.

What had i done? I ended it, then brought it back again? Could i carry on or did I need more than all this sneaking around...

All i knew was is that tonight I felt something different. When we were kissing, making love It felt different more passion. More Love? Wait making love? What was i thinking..I needed to speak to Taylor..

**A.N//** Hope You enjoyed it..The next Chapter I hope to bring more of Gabi's past into the story.

Revieww..

-Danni**xox**


	5. The dreaded night

**A.N//** ERm..I'm not really sure where to go next so I hope this is okay?...lol. Well Review!

AND ANY SUGGESTIONS are welcome :)

**GABI'S POV**

I woke up around 1.00pm in the afternoon, I noticed it wasn't my room. Wait this wasn't even my house.

"Sleeping Beauty has awoken people." I turned to see Taylor smiling with a glass of water in her hand and a pill in the other. Handing them to me I mumbled a small Thank-You.

"If your wondering how you got here, well I went up to the loos and I saw you walking out. Quite dazed I must say. Anyway I got Chad to drop us off here."

"Chad?" I asked smiling. "Not like that Gabi. He's nice, really nice." I gave her a look. "We kissed nothing more." I just laughed till she asked me that question, the question i was dreading.

"So what did you get up to last night?" I bit my lip and looked down and by her next response she knew exactly what I had done. "You ended up with him again!" I nodded as she sat down on the sofa next to me as I explained the story.

"He said he needed you?" I nodded. "That sounds like your his dog." I could feel tears in my eyes. "Oh, Gabi you know I didn't mean it like that. It's just you love him right?"

"I thi--nk..Ye-a-h"

"He's not treating you right, I mean you love him and he doesn't respect that it's like since you told him he's using it to his advan-tage. You did tell him right?"

"No--t exactlyy. Okay No."

"Gabbiii"

"I know Tay, it's just i couldn't I mean that would just make things even more awkward between us. He doesn't love me I just need to get over it."

"What by a quick fuck once every two days? That's getting over it."

"I know. I know. It's just when he's kissing me, when were...together like that. It doesn't seem or feel like a "quick fuck"  
as you so evidently put it." We both laughed at that. "It feels, right like that's how were supposed to be, together."

"And what about Sharpay? His girl-"

"Girlfriend! I know. If the only way I can be with him is in secret then maybe that's what we should be, a secret."

"But what about when he's the one who says it's not working out anymore. And leaves you, while he goes off to Sharpay with not a care in the world." I looked down knowing it was true. "Gabi, I care about you. And that's why I'm saying you have to stop it. Your only gonna get hurt." I sighed. "Look if you really wanna be with him, then your gonna have to be with him in secret. But you know what I think and what I think you SHOULD do."

"I know Tay."

"Just see how things go on Monday." I just nodded quietly. She pulled me in for a hug as I pulled back..

"So you and Chad?" She smiled widly.

"He's sooo sweet. Honestly Gab we danced for a bit. Then we went to get a drink and just sat down for most of the night talking. Before I knew it we were kissing. Ohh..He was so sweet. Anyway he invited us over to his tonight for a sleepover."

"A sleepover?"

"Well him and the rest of the "Wildcats" usually go over to his once a month and just chill out for the night. Don't worry he'll make sure he gets the boys to bring their girlfriends too."

"The boys? Girlfriends too? That means Troy and Sharpay." She gasped realizing it was. "Tay, how am i supposed to spend a night with Troy and Sharpay." After about a two hour talk Taylor convinced to go as it would "be a laugh" and of course some chocolate chip cookies helped along the way.

--------------------------

It was around 6pm and Taylor was on her way to pick me up. I had gone back to mine to change and get my night bag. God what was I doing a whole night with Troy cosying up to his girlfriend right in my face. Before i could change my mind I heard the car beep. I left a note for my mum as she was at work, as usual. I would have thought she would've been home, considering what tomorrow was.

We pulled up at Chad's house. I sighed as I thought of the night to come.

**NO-ONE's POV**

Taylor walked over and put her arm around Gabriella reasurring her she'd be there for her the whole night. Simply nodding back Taylor and Gabriella walked up to the door. A smiley Chad opened the door greeting Taylor with a kiss on the cheek.

"Gabriella right?"

"Yeah, Hi. Thanks for having me round seen as you don't really know me that well." Trying to sound as confident and happy as possible as she felt like she was going to puke.

"No worries. See your fixed up a bit better than last night." He said, they all laughed as Chad guided them in. He began introducing them to the gang, first Jason and Kelsi, Zeke and Martha (Not a couple, friends who fancy the pants off of each other :) and then Troy..and Sharpay. Nodding simply and a small smile before turning away Gabriella couldn't wait for the night to be over and it hadn't even begun. Taylor gave a sympathetic smile as Gabriella did back.

-----------------------

By 11.30pm the guys were all sorrounding the playstation while the girls sat in a circle getting to know each other. Gabriella suprisingly actually began to get on with Sharpay. And as the night went on started to feel guilty for what her and Troy were doing. And had done.

"..And then he fell right back into the chairs." All the girls started laughing, Gabriella had to admit she was having a good time until..

"What are you ladies laughing about?" Troy said sitting down with the girls with the rest of the guys putting his arm round his "beloved" Sharpay.

"Just about that time you fell when we were doing the chairs for assembly." Sharpay said.

"Yeah Man. That was jokes." Chad replied whilst everyone just laughed.

"Ye--ah, so funny" Troy could feel a blush tint growing on his cheeks. "Awww he's blushing." Sharpay said before planting a soft kiss on his lips. Gabriella couldn't bare to see it exusing herself to the loo.

"Are you alright?" Kelsi asked concerningly.

"Yeah. Yeah fine just need the loo." Laughing nervously before exiting the room.

"Is she okay?" Sharpay asked to Taylor.

"Yeah, i think well I don't really know if she'd be happy me telling you an all but it's her dad's anniversary tomorrow."

"Of his birthday?" Chad said Earning a slap from Jason. "No..his dea-th." Everyone's mouth formed an "O" as they fell silent.

"I'll go check if she's okay." Troy said exiting the room before anyone could object. Taylor could feel something was going go happen. She just hoped Gabriella remembered Troy's girlfriend was in the next room.

"Gabriella, are you okay?" Troy asked knocking on the bathroom door.

"Yeah. I'll be out in a minute." She flushed the loo, trying to cover up tears which had fallen plasting mascara around her eyes. Walking out not looking up only to be pulled back by Troy.

"Heey? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just tired that's all." Looking up Troy saw her glossy eyes. They were so close she could hear his breathing and feel it on her skin.

"Tired? Gabriella talk to me. I know your dad's anniversary is tomorrow."

"What do you want me to say?" Trying to stay as quiet as possible, he just continued to look at her until she pulled out of his grasp returning to the other room. Troy followed in a minute later. Gabriella turned her head to hear Are you okay from Martha.

"Yeah..Fine." They all got back into the circle until Chad spoke up saying he was bored.

"Spin the bottle?" Zeke questioned. Most of the gang smiled knowing he just wanted to kiss Martha. "Even better Seven Minutes in Heaven." They just laughed.

"I'm in." Martha replied. Earning a me too from Kelsi, Jason, Taylor, Sharpay and Chad. Taylor nudged Gabriella.

"And uss." She said sadly. Troy obivously got dragged into it by Sharpay. The sat in a circle deciding on playing Seven Minutes in Heaven Gabriella hoped she just wouldn't get picked. She didn't really feel like being alone with any of these boys. Especially Troy.

First to get picked were Jason and Kelsi. Walking away holding hands which earned alot of wolf whistles, they walked into the closetclosing the door behind them. As the rest of them just talked about random things Taylor could see Troy and Gabriella stealing glances at each other. Suprisingly Chad did too, as Chad nudged Taylor not making it obvious she looked at him as if to say NO. But he couldn't help it he knew what he was gonna do and so did Taylor.

Next was Sharpay to pick, as Kelsi and Jason returned, Martha and Zeke walked away blushing knowing what they both wanted to do. The rest of the group were all in their heads thinking of whether they should bring up Gabriella's dad as you could see she was thinking about something just sitting with her face down.

As Martha and Jason walked back to the circle, Chad was the next one to pick.

"Troy and Gabriella." Most of them gasped as Troy and Gabriella both shot up at their names. "What come on you don't mind do you Sharpay? I mean. They don't even know each other." Taylor glanced at the floor at this as did Gabriella.

"Suppose so. Go on girl" Pushing Gabriella to the closet. "Your only gonna talk. No worries." Gabriella looked at Taylor for help just mouthing an Im Sorry. Gabriella lost sight of Taylor and turned round to see Troy there opening the door for her. They both walked in and stood there for a good few seconds before Troy began.

"I'm Sorry."

"For what?" Gabriella said looking up suddenly finding a new found confidence. "I mean what is there to be sorry for. Were just a bit of fun right?" Troy was lost for words he didn't know what to do.

"Come on Troy, we only have Seven minutes, might as well make it fun while we...talk." Before Troy knew it Gabriella's lips were on his. He kissed back with as much passion as he could hearing Chad shout 4 minutes left they both pulled away with smiles on their faces.

"You know it's gonna be so hard sleeping next to you tonight without touching you." Gabriella just smiled.

"You have your girlfriend." He looked down at this before replying. "I don't need her as much as you." Gabriella was taken aback. Was that his way of saying he was going to break up with her? No it can't be. Gabriella though but was knocked out of her thoughts as Troy started to attack her neck, hearing muffled moans Troy smiled as he captured her lips into another kiss before pulling away and just playing with her hair in one hand and a hand on her waist with another. As Gabriella's hands played with the back of Troy's hair he whispered.

"She's not even close." Before She could reply she heard Chad shout OUT! As Troy exited the room followed by Gabriella who tried to form a smile as she was confused. Troy just sat down as him and the others carried on like normal.  
Not even close? What did he mean? So many thoughts were running through her head as she looked up at the time and saw it said it was 12.25 it was the day her Dad died. Taylor walked over to Gabriella saying her name knowing something was up. She looked at the time and that was it, she looked back at Gabi realizing it's the time her Dad died Gabriella was limp in Taylor's arms as the last thing Gabriella saw was black...

**A.N//** Okay I know you probably hate me right now but the next part of the night up in the next few days..

Your opinons always welcomed :)

REVIEW PLEASE..XxXxX


	6. The Dreaded Night Pt2

**A.N//** Some of you may be confused of Gabriella's past but the truth of her past won't really come out until later chapters...AS it will give too much of the Story away. Anyway on with the Story..Second Part of The Dreaded Night.. 

_Recap_

_As Gabriella's hands played with the back of Troy's hair he whispered._

_"She's not even close." Before She could reply she heard Chad shout OUT! As Troy exited the room followed by Gabriella who tried to form a smile as she was confused. Troy just sat down as him and the others carried on like normal.  
Not even close? What did he mean? So many thoughts were running through her head as she looked up at the time and saw it said it was 12.25 it was the day her Dad died. Taylor walked over to Gabriella saying her name knowing something was up. She looked at the time and that was it, she looked back at Gabi realizing it's the time her Dad died Gabriella was limp in Taylor's arms as the last thing Gabriella saw was black..._

------------------

Gabriella awoke to find Taylor,Martha Kelsi and Sharpay all standing around her.

"Wh-a-t? Whaat? Hap-pen-d?" She stumbled out as she sat up to find her on the sofa.

"You sort of blacked out." Kelsi said. "You and Troy came out the closet and you turned around, I think looking at the clock? And you just fell into Taylor's arms."

"Clo-ck?" Gabriella mumbled remembering the time she saw, she could feel tears beginning to fall. "Taylo-r?"

"I'm here." Taylor said coming round to sit next to Gabriella as the others took it as their cue to leave. They joined the boys outside the room listening in.

"How is she?" Troy asked.

"I dunno. I think it has something to do with the clock?"

"The Clock?" Chad said. "Wait. Didn't Taylor say that it was her dad's anniversary of his death today?"

"Yeah but what's that got to do with a clock?" Sharpay asked.

"Shhh." Troy said as they began to listen in, they wanted to know what was up with Gabriella although they only really just met her they really cared for her, especially Troy.

"Tay, did the clock say..it?"

"Yea-h."

"The exact time?" Taylor nodded. Gabriella's tears began to fall uncontrollably as Taylor pulled her in for a long hug. She was the only one who knew anything about what had happend to her dad, and her. Gabriella never even spoke to her mum about it, Taylor was always there, Taylor could tell it wasn't only about her dad and something happend in that closet but knew she couldn't say anything not with Troy and Sharpay on the other side of the door.

"I'm so sorry Tay."

"Hey. Hey..you've got nothing to be sorry for. Don't think of that bastard okay." Gabriella nodded as Taylor pulled Gabi in for another hug. However outside Troy was too confused, was he the bastard? He didn't get it. He needed to know about Gabriella's dad.

-----------------

It was now 4am and everyone was peacefully asleep. Everyone except Gabriella. She lay there thinking, about everything. She couldn't close her eyes as she just kept getting flashbacks to what happend when she was just 13. She quietly and carefully climbed out of her sleeping bag trying not to wake anyone up as she walked out of the room walking out of the room. What Gabriella didn't realise is a certain blue-eyed boy caught sight of her and followed her out. He followed her out to the Pool? He was wondering what she was doing going outside at this time in the morning? He quietly opened the patio doors just after she closed them and watched her slip her feet into the water as she just sat there, staring out into space.

"I know your here you know." Gabriella's voice made Troy jump. "You can go back inside you know, I'm fine."

"Don't give me that Gabriella." He could see her glossy eyes as she turned away to stare out to the water, he walked slowly as he sat down next to Gabriella on the side of the deck. "What happend earlier?"

"Nothing.." Troy put his hand to her chin and pulled her to face him. "Troy, it's nothing." He began to kiss her from her cheek to her lips but she pulled away.

"Troy we can't okay."

"Gabriella, Please just talk to me. I want to be there for you."

"Wanna be there for me? Look Troy there's nothing you need to worry about okay. No need to worry at all." Before Troy could respond Taylor called out from the door.

"Hey" Gabriella and Troy turned to see Taylor standing there. Troy gave a small smile her way as Gabriella took her feet out of the pool and started to walk away ignoring the tug Troy tried to pull Gabi back. Gabriella walked inside as Taylor turned to see Troy sigh. She walked up to him.

"She wants to tell you, you know."

"Huh?"

Taylor scoffed. "Don't play dumb, Gabriella. She wants to tell you about her..dad..and everything. Just give her time."

"She doesn't trust me."

"What do you expect?" Troy's head shot up at this. "How can you expect her to trust you when your using her like this."

"Usi-ng he-r?"

"Yeaah. You know i know about your little "arrangment" I mean come on you know Gabriella thinks alot of you, your using her."

"Taylor I am not using her. I swear to you. It's just I can't du-" Taylor interrupted.

"-dump Sharpay? Look I don't think it's right what your doing, but Gabriella thinks ALOT of you okay. She's hurting herself by doing this. Didn't she try to end it the other day?"

"Ergh..Yeah." Troy was confused, shocked everything you could think of. He would never dream of hurting Gabriella. "I don't want to hurt her. How am I hurting her I don't force her into anything."

"Just have a little think okay. Why do you think she comes back to you, with you saying you need her and everything. Just don't mess with her anymore. Just see okay next time she looks at you, next time she feels alone. Then you'll see." With that Taylor walked back inside, Troy needed to figure it out although with Taylor's help she knew he would get it himself.

"Alonee?" Troy spoke aloud as he thought to himself. When she looks at me? What's happening? Troy was so confused he didn't know anything little did he know that today things would start to become clear, day by day.

---------------

Martha, Zeke, Jason and Kelsi had all aleady left as they needed to get home. Gabriella was dreading going home, seeing her mom and acting like today was nothing. Chad, Taylor and Gabriella were all in the kitchen cooking Pancakes. Gabriella laughed as Taylor put some mixture into Chad's hair without him even noticing.

"Heey!" Chad said as he felt something wrong in his hair. But laughed it off as it was Taylor and instead of doing anything back, he placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Taylor blushed as Gabriella awwed. They carried on talking and joking around, Chad knew something was happening between Troy and Gabriella or something had happend before, and he wanted to find out. He knew Troy all too well, and knew how he'd react to certain things about some, certain people.

As they all sat down joining Sharpay and Troy at the table, Gabriella looked around and suddenly felt, an outcast. Yeah they were all being nice to her but they all had someone. Who did she have? She was a sideline, a secret.

She slowly began to eat little bits of her pancake as she looked up to see Troy looking at her, before she could do anything Chad spoke taking her gaze away from Troy.

"So Gabi, anyone you like at East High?" Troy and Taylor both shot up at this question, Taylor knowing exactly what Chad was doing and slightly laughing in her head.

"Not really." Gabriella replied quietly taking a sip of her drink.

"Come on Gabs, there must be someone you like?..Taylor come on your her best mate, she must fancy someone?" Sharapy said intregingly.

"Ergh..Umm." Taylor startled, at what she could say, but then looked at Chad with a big cheeky grin on his face she knew what she had to do. What she knew she wanted to do.

"Actually, there is this one boy."

"Oooh spill." Sharpay clapped her hands together happily. Troy was curious at this question.

"Well, in our Math class, you heard of Michael? Michael Sheen." Gabriella's mouth dropped at this, yeah they had flirted a few times he asked her out once but she had just come to East High so that didn't go so well as she said no, but nothing ever past that.

"Yeaaah. He's cute." Turning back to Troy. "Don't worry baby, nothing on you." As she kissed him quickly on the lips. Troy put on a fake smile looking back at Gabriella and that's when it hit him. Her face dropped, she must be jealous. But why would she be jealous, we were just a bit of fun. Like she said, she can't be jealous so it's no, she can't she can't think of me like that! Troy shaking that thought from his head looking back at the conversation in front of him.

"Oooh. We need to do some match making." Chad said brightly as Troy sent him a glare, Chad then knew it. As Troy realised what he had done, he knew now he would have to speak to Chad later.

"Nahh..really it's okay.." Gabriella tried to say laughing nervously.

"No Worries Gabs. I've seen the way he looks at you. And he did ask you out but that was your first day and he was really creepy then B-."

"Exactly!" Gabriella stated interrupting Taylor.

"..But your constantly flirting Gabs, let's see Monday in Math." She said while smiling.

"You have to fill me in at lunch Tay." Sharpay insisted.

"Of course." Still smiling Taylor looked at Gabriella as Gabriella put on the biggest fake smile she could muster, knowing exactly what they were doing.

"Great!" She exclaimed before looking down scared to look up to Troy. They all began to talk about random things as time went on they all left and went home. As eveyone hugged to say goodbye Gabriella dodged hugging Troy by offering to put all her and Tay's bags into her car.

"I'll be outside Tay." Gabi said dashing past Troy leaving him dumbfounded.

"Kay." Taylor replied as she gave Chad a quick kiss goodbye, before whispering.

"That was an evil thing to do back there." Chad smiled.

"You know it was and is worth it." Taylor just chucked as they all left. As soon as Taylor and Gabriella were in the car Gabriella started.

"What the hell Tay?!"

"Gabi, you know that was the right thing to do. I mean did you see his face. I think we now know her likes you a bit more than you think." Gabriella just laughed.

"Really?"

"REALLY! I mean come on we just need to make him see your not his."

"And how do we do that." Gabriella asked backing away from Chad's and heading to their houses.

"Easy, make him see that he's not the only one who can have some fun." Knowing exactly what she meant Gabriella sighed.

"Michael Sheen?"

"Michael Sheen!" Taylor replied. They both just laughed as they carried on home.

---------------

As Gabriella walked back into her house she called out to her mother expecting her not to be home, as usual so basically whispering it.

"Hey Gabi." Gabriella turned to see her mom standing there. "I tried calling you but your phone was off?"

"Erm..yeah no battery so I left it here. Sorry?"

"Oh no problem Gabi, dinners almost ready." Her mom replied before walking back to the kitchen. Gabriella was too confused as she followed.

"But what are you doing here? I mean your supposed to be at work? Your always at work."

"I know darling." Darling? She hadn't called her that in a long time. "But i promise I will try and be here as often as I can. I miss us, we used to be so close."

"Ye--ah. Well i'm gonna go unpack." Knowing why they wern't as close Gabriella made a quick exit.

"Dinner's ready in 15" Her mom called back hearing an okay from her daughter Maria went back to cooking. Gabriella was feeling so many things, she was soo happy that her mom was back, she felt like she didn't even know her anymore. She was right they used to be so close, but ever since her dad's death 2 years ago they had grown so distant.

As the night went on Gabriella got happier and happier, her mom and her sat down together for a meal the first time in, well she's forgotten the last time, and had a really nice meal and talk. She felt as though she had, she had her mom back.

As her mother gave her a goodnight kiss saying Goodnight Gabriella walked upstairs to bed at 10pm exausted. She lay her head down and fell asleep as soon as she did. She was asleep as Troy walked onto her balcony as he had done many times, seeing her asleep so peacefully he couldn't wake her. Instead he walked in and placed a small kiss on her cheek whilst brushing hairs out of her eyes.

"Sweet dreams Gabriella. Sweet Dreams." And with that he left, to get ready for tomorrow another dreaded school day waiting for them all filled with lots of unexpected drama...

**A.N//** I really enjoyed writing this chapter and hope it was as good for you as it was writing it. I smiled so many times, lol. The next Chapter Taylor Gabi's plan will start ;) I just gotta say Thank-You so SO much for all reviews really, I really Appreiciate them SO THANK YOUUUU! LOve Youu ALLX

**REVIEW **_PLEASE_ **XOXOX**


	7. On Top Of The World

**A.N//** THANK-YOUUU SO MUCH ALL OF YOUU EVEN JUST ONE WORD IN YOUR REVIEW THEY ALL MAKE ME SMILE :) AND A MASSIVE THANK YOUU TO ALL THOSE OF YOU WHO FAVRIOUTED THIS STORY OR JUST ME...HONESTLY I DIDN'T GET THOSE E-MAILS TILL TODAY SO I REALLY APPRECIATE IT THANK YOUUx 

SO THANK YOUU ONCE AGAIN :) **XOX**

---------------------------

Gabriella awoke to her alarm blaring, after showering looking through her wardrobe she first settled on plain jeans and a simple black top. As she thought back to Troy and this whole situation she had a change of heart. Changing into short white shorts with a White shirt and black V-Neck Jumper On top settling with simple Black Heels, not too high of course as she was going to school she smiled as she the more she thought about her and Taylor's Plan the more she thought it was the right thing to do and couldn't wait.

As she walked through the school corridors, she got many wolf whistles. Yes, Gabriella was known for being very stylish but never really showed any of her body at school, that was mainly left for parties. As Gabriella was a bit late due to making sure her hair and make-up was perfect she walked into homeroom as the whole class including Miss.Darbus stopped and gasped. Taylor just smiled as Gabriella smiled back both knowing what she was doing.

"Ms.Montez Late again?"

"You see, there's a great story for that...ermm.."

"Well you can fill me in in detention, after school. You know the room."

"Yes Ms." Gabriella said as she made her way to her seat, of course not without some wolf whistles and of course the reaction both her and Taylor wanted, Troy was speechless. She looked gorgeous, but felt a pang of jealously run through him as Michael, yes that Michael Sheen the one that Gabriella "liked" whispered something to her from the seat next to her which she just laughed.

"Were talking later in Math." Gabriella looked to her left to see Michael whispering to her. Gabriella couldn't help but laugh. As she looked back to Taylor as Ms carried on with some news Taylor just smiled.

"You know how to make a reaction, don't you?"

"You asked for it." Taylor and her both laughed before talking about their "plan." Chad couldn't help but laugh seeing Troy's face when Gabriella walked in,, when she was talking to Michael and just her.

"Alright there Troy?" Chad whispered over his shoulder trying not to catch the attention of a certain blonde who was sat at the other end of the front which wasn't that hard as she was in a heated disscussion with her brother anyway, probably about what colours better, Pink or Blue.

"What do yo--u me-an?" Troy stumbled out. Chad just laughed.

"You know exactly what I mean," he said with a cheeky grin plastered from ear to ear. Before Troy could reply Ms.Darbus did for him.

"Danforth, Bolton. Detention."

"Wha--t?"

"Do you want to make it for the rest of the week Bolton? Didn't think so, today after school you can both join Ms.Montez." Troy sighed as the bell went signaling first period ,it was going to be a long day...

-----------------

Gabriella and Taylor walked into Math, both looking for a certain brown-eyed boy. As they both caught sight of him Gabriella went to sit in her usual seat next to him with Taylor behind them. Michael wasn't the worst boy in East High he was fit just not as good-looking as Troy, Gabi knew this but knew also that Taylor was right for Gabriella to see if she means anything to Troy she needs to show him that he's not only someone who can have his cake and eat it too. The whole lesson went exactly to plan, Michael and Gabi flirted, alot more today then usual, and he asked her out on Friday night. Of course she said yes as Gabriella got up to go she mouthed to Taylor to wait outside, understanding Taylor walked out to find Troy and Sharpay, without hesitation Sharpay immediately asked about Gabi and Michael.

"See for yourselves." As her, Sharpay and a very curious Troy put their faces to the window through the door. Everyone else had left and Gabriella was taking extra long to pack up her bag.

"So where we going Friday?" Michael asked as he stood in front of Gabriella placing his hands on her waist, Troy was not liking this. Especially as Friday was the night they usually hooked up as Sharpay had Tennis practice.

"Hmm..well no-ones going to be in at mine?" She questioned seductively knowing that her mother worked Friday night so she could have more time off. As he responded she played with the back of his hair with her arms round his neck.

"Sounds good." As he placed a soft kiss Gabriella deepend it as he pushed her back onto the desk. As things began to get heated Tay, Shar and Troy had gone off to lunch as they knew Gabriella would be gone a while.

The gang minus, Zeke and Martha were all at the lunch table with their new recuit Taylor placing herself next to her new boyfriend. Chad placed a soft kiss on her forhead as he said hello.

"Where's Gabs?" Kelsi asked.

"Well her and Michael got a bit busy after Math." Tay said whilst smirking as Chad looked at Troy he just looked down feeling, he didn't know what he was feeling? I mean he couldn't be jealous he had Sharpay he was knocked out of his thoughts as Sharpay sqeuled.

"OMGG Look." She said pointing to the entrance of the Cafeteria as all the gang looked Troy's face fell as Taylor and Chad grinned seeing Gabi and Michael walk in with his arm around her waist. Before going off to football practice Michael placed a long kiss onto Gabriella's lips which of course she returned and walked over to the table to find them all grinning wildy, except Troy.

As soon as she got to the table all the girls pulled her in for a gossip, as the boys took it as there que to start their own conversation Chad could see Troy just watching Gabriella and suddenly felt guilty. He felt no, he knew Troy liked Gabi more than he was doing about it. Troy exused himself saying he needed to speak to his Dad as Gabriella did not long after saying she needed to check something with a teacher. No-one thought anything of it, except Tay and Chad.

Gabriella walked up to the stairs to find Troy at their spot with his head in his hands.

"Hey you." Gabriella said whilst walking up to him and sitting next to him. Troy grinned widly before pushing her back onto the bench kissing her deeply, they both smiled into the kiss and all the thoughts of the plan went out of her head, she was just cherishing this moment. As things got more and more heated they knew if they didn't stop they would have a big problem on their hands.

As Gabriella pulled away Troy immediately started attacking her neck. As Gabi giggled Troy pulled up just laying there with her head on his shoulder.

"So what you up to tonight?"

"Probably you." Gabriella replied seductively. "Oh so you won't be with your new boyfriend then?" Troy asked a bit too bitterly as soon as it left his mouth he cursed himself for it.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." Troy replied, Gabriella pulled her head up to look at Troy as he sighed. "I just thought Friday was, you know..our night."

"It is, but I couldn't say no sorry I can't make Friday cause I'm gonna be with my friends Boyfriend." He laughed nervously at this before continuing knowing she made sense.

"Yeah I know. But tonight?"

"What about Sharpay?"

"She thinks I'm out with my family, for a family...dinner" He replied smiling. Gabriella just nodded knowing it was wrong, but she knew herself that she needed him, she needed Troy.

"I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah." Troy pecked her lips before dissapearing down the stairs. As Gabriella fell back wondering what she was going to do, she knew she had to stay with Troy and Michael to see the truth but she just had a feeling, a bad feeling that Sharpay knew something was going on with Troy and she was just scared as too how much she knew.

As Gabriella and the gang were leaving school they heard a beep and all turned to see Michael in his Jeep shouting Gabriella.

"Hold up Guys I'll be one minute." They all nodded as Gabriella ran over to him, after Michael offering her a lift Gabriella wanted to say no but knew she had to say yes. She hopped in the car and drove off after running back to the gang and telling them that she'll be going home with Michael. Most of the gang were happy for her, most of the gang Troy walked along with the gang as Sharpay skipped next to him dragging his hand along.

As the girls went their way and so did Jason, and Zeke Chad went back to Troy's as they usually would just to hang out. They were in the middle of a two-on-two as Chad brought up the subject Troy could wait for.

"So what do you think of Gabriella?" Troy stopped at this question. "What do you mean?" Asked Troy as he shot a basket.

"I mean, what do you think of Gabriella? The way you look at her you must at least like her?"

"Like her, I think I love her." Troy stated before dropping the ball and covering his mouth realising what he just said.

"Duuude? Love? I haven't even thought about that with Taylor and you've only known this girl what 4 days."

"Not really.." Chad and Troy sat down on the grass as Troy explained their "arrangement."

"I knew IT!" Chad exclaimed.

"Wha--t?" Troy asked confused.

"Dude you can totally see the way you look at each other both of you man, and you can totally tell you've been there before." Troy just looked down.

"So what about Sharpay?"

"I don't know.."

"You don't know?"

"I DON'T KNOW OKAY!" Troy shouted, "Sorry dude, it's just alot to think about I mean Gabriella is WOW, so beautiful and kind and gentle and her kisses oh m-"

"Get to the point."

"I just don't know what to do. And now Gabriella has Michael, and I know I should think anything of it as I've got Sharpay but I can't help feeling--"

"Jealous?" Chad asked smiling.

"Yea--h."

"Your whipped." Troy threw a ball at Chad as he just laughed. "So anyway, wanna come down and shoot some hoops at Jason's tonight?" Troy looked away knowing what he was gonna say. "Gabriella?"

"Yeah." He answered quietly as he laughed and they both walked on inside.

That night Gabriella was in her room doing some homework as her mom was downstairs cooking. Hearing her mother shout Dinner's ready in about 30 minutes Gabi Gabriella called back an Okay. She loved having her mom at home, she felt like she actually had a family now. Hearing a tap on her window Gabriella smiled seeing Troy standing there.

"Well you took your time." Gabriella stated as she pulled him in as she shut the door behind him.

"Dad, Practice." He replied trying to keep a straight mind as Gabriella sat on his lap as he looked at her apperance, her hair was up in a messy bun. The black jumper from school was now off and her White shirt showed a straight down, big cleavage. As Gabriella started to place kissed on Troy's chest now exposed as she ripped of his shirt he bagan to unbutton her shirt, button by button. They both pulled one an other into a firey kiss before Gabriella's shirt was off and Troy's pants were somewhere on the floor.

As Troy started up at Gabriella's breasts as she straddled him Gabriella couldn't help but blush, before another word was said Troy and Gabriella were in a heavy make-out session as Troy started to peel off Gabriella's bra strap as he unclasped the bra landing on the floor he reached for her shorts as she slid them down her legs. As he started to move further down her neck he turned them over as he was on top.

"Oooh..Feisty." Gabriella purred out, moaning as he bit down on one of her nipples before taking it in his mouth as he made small kisses everywhere around Gabriella he whispered.

"You know you love it."

"Hmmmmm...Maybe so." Troy grinned widly as he began to take her pantys off, he always loved it. Being with Gabriella, intamatley with Sharpay it was always about her, she'd always make him come out of her as soon as she came, no matter where he was. As he pantys slipped off he kissed his way up blowing on Gabriella.

"Oo-hhhhhhh" Gabriella moaned out, but came to a stop when Troy lunged his tounge into her, licking all around her in and out, Gabriella could feel herself coming more and more.

"Your soo wet Babe." Troy said before plunging himself back in, as she came he licked up the remaining juices before kissing his way back up to her only to be pulled into fiery kiss. As their hands roamed each other Gabriella's found his manhood, stroking it through the thin material of which his boxers. Slowly taking them down whilst letting her hands slid down his shaft he grunted in pleasure. They began grinding together as his dick hit her thigh...

"Tro---y..Baby...I nee-d youu NOW!" Gabriella slurred out between moans as he bit down on her neck.

"What was that baby?" Troy asked quietly as he bit down on her left breast.

"Erghh--oooh...Noww!" Troy couldn't help but give in, she was so cute he thought to himself as he tore open the wrapper before getting himself in position.

"Ready for me?" Gabriella chuckled before he kissed her this time on the lips, for at least a good few seconds. Gabriella wondered what it was...It went to a kiss on the cheek, to a peck on the lips to an actual kiss on the lips before she could question anything he thrusted into her taking it slow, seeing her nod he took it as his que and begun plunging in and out of her. As he got faster he got harder hearing her moan out his name was turning him on so much he thought he was gonna explode just then.

"Har--d-err" Gabi moaned out, as she wished he plunged harder, harder than he'd ever gone before. As he could feel him coming to an end he changed positions so her leg was up on his shoulder as he continued to come in and out of her. With every thrust he made she met it with a push of grinding their bodies together. As he could feel her walls tighten Troy pulled her in for a long kiss, as their tounges fort. After what seemed a lifetime, they both came together as he moaned out her name nuzzling his face in her breasts. She chuckled as he pulled out of her.

"You think that's funny Montez?" He asked before she could answer he began tickling her, as they roamed around on the bed they could feel their sweating, naked bodies rub together they felt glowing.

"Gabi dinner's ready in a few minutes." Gabi burst into laughter as she heard her mother call out to her. Answering a shaky okay, before her and Troy wrapped up together as he sat up she wrapped her hands around his waist which he gladly accepted.

"I forgot she was here." Gabi said while moving her hands up and down Troy's back.

"I can't beli-eve it. We had sex, with your mother downstairs." He said grinning widly.

"Do you think she heard us?" Gabriella asked as Troy pulled her onto his lap.

"You were quite loud, young lady?" Gabriella just playfully hit him before they both ended up into another heated kiss. As they both pulled away they both began to get dressed in a comfortable silence.

"I've gotta go, but i'll see you tommorrow yeah?" Gabriella nodded as he placed another, long lingering kiss before escaping down the balcony. As Gabriella sat back on her bed wondering what was going to happen now? She seriously had no clue but carried on the rest of the evening with a smile on her face with the thought of Troy. No matter what it was 5 minutes or 1 hour she always felt on top of the world with him.

**A.N//** I DON'T REALLY LIKE HOW IT ENDED..:S NOT SURE LOL  
GOOD? BAD?...

REVIEW PLEASE**XXX**


	8. Double Date!

**A.N//** Sorry this Chapter isn't really that long, anyway I have to say THANK-YOUU to all those reviews Really they really keep me going.  
I have to mention a few so a big ThankYouu to: **taytay87 : evex1 : HSMandChelseaFCfan : Breakin' Dishes : jmulafferty23 : krista kross : ****HSMLoverAlways **

**-Thank Youuu :)**

_On with the story..._

Gabriella walked into school Thursday morning, walking to her locker she again got alot of wolf whistles, yes all week it had been like this everyday she made herself seem, well more appealing? She didn't know what it was all she knew was that Troy was getting jealous and Michael and her had kissed alot more since that faitful Monday when their "Plan" started.

As she reached her locked her whole body froze, there a few lockers down on the opposite side Troy and Sharpay were attached to each others mouths, she shook it off in her head but just kept thinking of how her and Troy had done the same thing yesterday, shook out of her thoughts as Taylor came up behind her.

"Taylor don't do that." Gabi said as she opened her locker sorting her books. Taylor just chuckled as she turned Gabi around and back again.

"Well, Montez you do suprise me."

"Huh?" Gabriella looked down to where Taylor was pointing to, the black pleated skirt well if you could call it that, a belt more like, and her tight white shirt showing off her breasts hidden under a pink tank top showing through with at least 4 buttons undone. "Ohh" Gabriella replied as she smiled.

"Well it seems to be working." Gabriella just laughed still thinking Troy was attached to Sharpay against her locker once more. But by now everyone had gone off to class and the only ones left in the halls were Gabi, Tay and unknown to Gabriella Troy.

"See you in a bit then." Gabriella looked up confused as she turned to see Tay walking away to homeroom as Troy approached her. She turned and gulped as she knew he was coming to her. As she closed her locker without looking up she went straight into him, looking up to his blue eyes, at that she was lost. He pushed her up to the lockers as she gasped Troy took this as an oppurtunity to let his tounge free. His hands began to wonder to her skirt, as she bit down to keep a moan escaping as he attacked her neck. He pulled away grinning and said.

"Free Period?"

"Can't, Detention with Ms.Darbus. Remember? Monday she was busy so it's today. Fun." He smiled as he rested his hands on her waist.

"Skip Last with me then." She answered with a shaky don't know and with that his hand began to go up to the skirt again. Pulling away Gabriella answered.

"Fine. Just don't get me caught." He smiled as she smiled back.

"Never" He said as he captured her lips into a soft kiss and headed away in the opposite direction. Gabriella sighed as she walked on to her next class, with Sharpay.

-------------

"...And OMG when he kisses me it's heaven. You really don't understand." Sharpay carried on as the other girls awed as she continued to talk about her beloved boyfriend in History. Gabriella just nodded along as she couldn't believe what she was doing. She was sitting there hearing Shar ramble on about her and Troy when all she can think about it Last Period, the next time she's going to be with him. Nocked out of her thoughts by Sharpay made her head shoot up at her saying.

"Aww look at Gabi, she's probably daydreaming about a certain Brown-Eyed boy."

"Huh?"

"Err Michael? Your boyfriend?" Sharpay answered smiling. "Your so cute."

"Were not really boyfriend and girlfriend if you get what i mean."

"What you mean?" Kelsi asked.

"Well we've kissed and stuff but our first real date is Friday and he hasn't asked me yet so were just, taking it slow."

"Awww, I can just tell that your going to be soon. He's totally besotted with you."

"Yeahh and the way he looks at you in class" Kelsi added. "And all those times you spend daydreaming in lessons it's so obvious it's about a certain boy." Sharpay said putting her finger up to her nose, as they all laughed Gabriella nervously laughed before changing the subject, thinking 'you don't know it's a certain boy who happends to be your boyfriend' knowing if they stayed on the subject any longer she would end up saying it.

--------------

Free Period came around quickly, as many students went off to there "free time" Gabriella, Chad and Troy were all walking upto a certain classroom. Chad couldn't help but feel like a third-wheel I mean, Troy and Gabi wern't together. But it certainly felt like it. There was so much sexual tension Chad just had to say something as they were about to head into the classroom.

"Guys. Pull yourselves together seriously." Troy and Gabi looked at him questionally trying to hint him out to stop both knowing exactly what he was talking about. "I mean if i can tell it, I'm sure Darbus can I mean save it for later there's no need to be thinking about sex with each other when your partners are near." They both looked away as Gabriella tried to hide a blush.

"Near?" Troy asked as far as he knew Kelsi and Sharpay were going over some notes. Chad pointed behind them as they both looked to see Michael coming along smiling towards Gabi. Troy looked away and walked in angrily followed by Chad taking a seat next to him. Chad could see Troy was annoyed as as soon as he sat down he looked straight down and never took his eyes off his desk no matter the amount of times Chad called to Troy. Ms.Darbus walked in followed by Michael and Gabriella, Troy looked up to see them walk in hand in hand but broke when Gabriella walked to her seat not looking in Troy's direction. Yes, it may seem bitchy 'what I can't hold hands with the person I'm with but he can snog them right in front of my face' Gabriella thought but smiled upon hearing Ms.Darbus.

"Mr.Sheen Please can you take a seat next to Ms.Montez." Michael smiled as he walked to sit next to Gabriella, Troy looked up to see Michael and Gabi talking quietly trying not to catch the attention of Ms as Gabriella turned towards him they locked eyes as Gabriella could feel herself smiling at him, Troy smiled back. His first genuine one since he entered Detention, mouthing 'Last Period' To Gabi as Michael was busy with something else all Gabriella did was smile wider.  
Throughout all of this Chad was watching carefully, smiling to himself that his best friend was in love but his smile soon faded as did Troy's as Ms dismissed them and Michael took his hand in Gabi's again as they left together as Troy ran to catch up he stopped abruptly as he came face to face with Sharpay.

"Hey Babe." She said kissing his cheek.

"Hiya"

"So what you doing after school today? We haven't hung out in a few days." Chad looked back at Troy shaking his head knowing exactly why he hadn't.

"Yea--h been a bit busy. You know Basketball and Homework and that."

"How about Friday? Tennis has been cancelled." Troy just nodded as he knew why he he wasn't going to be busy that night, Gabriella and Michael. As he, Sharpay, Taylor and Chad walked along the halls of East High they were all stopped when Sharpay had an 'idea.'

"OMGGG!"

"Whha-t?" Asked Troy.

"We could double date Friday!!" Chad turned to hear Chad laughing at the back of him sending a glare.

"Taylor what you and Chad doing Friday?" Chad's head shot up this time it was Troy's turn to laugh. "Errm..Were having dinner with my parents. Sorry." Chad looked at her like she was mad but then realised what she was doing.

"Yeaah. Sorry dinner with the old folks Saturday." Chad said trying to sound the least bit convincing. As they continued to walk Sharpay had come to an idea no-one would have expected.

"Gabriella!!" Sharpay called out seeing Michael and Gabi walking in their direction with his arm round her waist. As Sharpay ran over to them Chad actually put his hand infront of Troy knowing him all to well, he was gonna go for Michael.

"Troy." Troy just pushed his hand away and walked off to find out what the hell Sharpay was talking about. Only to be pulled back by Sharpay. Too confused he turned back to see Michael and Gabi walking the other way in a deep conversation.

"Wha-ts going on?" Taylor asked as he and Sharpay ended back up with her and Chad.

"Were going on a double date with Gabi and Michael Friday!!" Sharpay jumped up excitedly as Troy, Chad and Taylor's heads shot up and Chad couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Whha--t?" Troy stumbled out.

"Yeah, well her and Michael are going out Friday anyway, so were all just gonna go to the movies or something." As the bell rung Sharpay gave a quick peck to Troy as he still stood in shock.

"Good Luck Matey" Chad clapped Troy on the back and walked off with Taylor, whereas Troy didn't know what to do. He was going on a date with his girlfriend, his 'mistress' that he's totally in love with oh,  
and her boyfriend...Troy just held his head in his hands with the only thing getting him through the rest of the day was 'Last Period.'

**A.N//** The next Chapters going to be the DATE :) I know Gabriella's Past hasn't really come out yet but no worries I'm working on the next chapter now So it will be coming out in the Next few chapters...

Good? Bad? **Any Suggestions** of how you'd like the secret to come out? About Gabriella's past? About the date?

Review Please ;;

LoveYouu**Danni**X


	9. I love you

**A.N//** OMG ThankYouu All to your Reviews Really without them I wouldn't keep this going. I'm really happy with how well you responded to this I do appreicate them.  
I have to say BIG ThankYouu to a few people aswell...

x-nicki-x : Miss.Hurrrtbreak : clg1194 : HSMandChelseaFCfan : 16HSM12 : Jasmineprnc : Troy-n-Gabriella-4-ever : evex1

_Well On with the Story_

Gabriella got back from School, a little too early. Seeing her mother leaving the drive in her car her face fell thinking she was off to work shook out of her thoughts by the car passing her she waited a few minutes before going in, walking into the kitchen she saw a note,

Gabi,

I probably won't be back when you get back from school. Gone to the Store.

I'll be back soon, Don't Worry I'm cooking :)

Love You

Mom xox

She smiled to herself before sitting herself down on the couch, turning on the music channel she could feel the tears coming thinking back to her last encounter with Troy...

_The bell signalling Last Period had just gone off, Gabriella had agreed to meet Troy in the locker room last as he knew no-one would be in there, her last lesson wasn't with anyone who she really talks to so she didn't have to explain anything to anyone. She crept into the locker room to see Troy already there sitting on the benches._

_"Hey."_

_"Heey!" Troy said smiling widely while walking up to her placing his hands on her hips. "I thought you wern't coming."_

_"You thought wrong." Gabriella said before Troy pulled her into a kiss, their tounges fort and her hands went to his hair as he attacked her neck._

_"N--o Ma-rk--s" She breathed out. Troy looked up nodding knowing if Michael saw any marks on her, she would have alot of explaining to do, they both went back to their previous business before long, Troy had Gabriella pinned up to the lockers in a heavy make-out session. As his shirt was off he started on hers, with every button he would kiss that area around her breasts._

_"Ooh--mph--oh-h" Gabi moaned out, Troy smiled as the shirt was off she started to unzip his jeans, before long they were both left in their pants, as Troy took one of Gabriella's breasts into his mouth he bit down on her nipple making her scream out before capturing her lips into another passionate kiss. By now with the door locked Troy walked into the shower taking off his boxers, with his manhood set free Gabriella peeled down her pantys and joined Troy in the shower. Just looking at her made Troy think he was going to explode just then, as they both took a hold of each other, they both got into another kiss as Gabriella broke the kiss she started to make her way down Troy as she stroked his lenght he moaned out as he felt their two bodies brushing against each other as she went down. Gabriella took Troy in her mouth and began working him up and down and would rub his balls together every once and a while to hear him moan her name made her feel herself get even more wet._

_As he felt himself coming, he stopped Gabi and pulled her up, hearing Troy say not yet babe, Gabriella smiled to herself as his hands travelled down her and stopped at her entrance playing with it a bit._

_"God, Gab-i your so we--t" Troy breathed out feeling Gabriella's hands all over him. She pulled him up and held tight as they kissed once more as their hands roamed each other. Troy pinned her up to the wall, and entered her. Slow at first but picked up his pace after a long kiss with Gabriella. As he pumped in and out of her he could feel her pumping up to meet his thrusts and captured her lips into another kiss as the water fell on to them. They stayed like this for what seemed like forever, as they both came together screaming each others names he pulled out of her only to be pulled into another kiss as they pulled away Troy pulled Gabi so her back was facing him and they just stayed like that in each others embrace._

_"I love this." Troy said kissing Gabriella on the shoulder. Gabi smiled to herself knowing he was telling the truth._

_"Me too. I wish we could be like this, all the time." She breathed out feeling Troy's breath on her neck. She turned around to be pulled into a hug by Troy. As they let go they kissed once more before getting out and drying off together. As they were both dressed Troy joined Gabriella on the bench._

_"You Okay?" Gabriella sighed._

_"Yea--h. I just hate all this." Troy looked at her weird. "No Not, this as in us. Well yes us, but the secracy." Troy could feel she wanted to say more and was scared of how much she was going to say. Gabriella knew she had to tell Troy sometime and it seemed like the right time._

_"Tr--oy--I think I lo--ve youu-u." Gabriella said cursing herself right after she said it. Troy was dumbfounded he thought he felt the same way, No he knew he did. But hearing her say it, He felt scared. Cause he knew he was with Sharpay. Gabriella looked over at Troy and felt the tears coming. There she had said it, but he didn't feel the same way, Gabriella thought. Running to the door she unlocked it and ran, as Troy darted after her he couldn't catch up she was gone. He put his head in his hands hearing his dad call out to him._

_"Troy?!!"_

_"FUCK OFF DAD!" He shouted before heading home he needed to be alone, he felt so bad. Why had he not said anything? He knew why but he needed to tell Gabi why..._

Gabi had no clue why, she felt heartbroken. She felt like a fool. 'Of course he'd love her, why me? I was just his bit on the side right?' Gabriella couldn't help but feel even worse for telling him. As her phone rang, she picked it up right away looking at the screen.

"Taylor!"

"Hey? wait Gabi your crying." Hearing the sniffles Taylor knew something was up.

"I told him Tay. I told him I love him and guess what? HE DOESN'T LOVE ME! I'm just a dirt-" Gabi poured out crying but was cut off by Taylor.

"No way are you anything like that GABI! I'll be right over." Taylor hung up, she'd rung her to see why she wasn't at school. But she knew it was something to do with Troy and know she felt like killing him, wait no she was gonna kill him.

----------------------

It was now Friday and Gabriella awoke to her alarm as usual, she rolled out of bed and walked into the shower, looking into the mirror she smiled. She had to admit, she looked good. She was wearing black short, shorts with a white T-shirt and a black waistcoat with a bow at the back, her hair was up in a messy bun with a few curls cascading her face. You would think she would be heartbroken and miserable. Yes, she was heartbroken, miserable yes. But she was not going to let Troy Bolton get to her, after a long talk with Taylor she decided to not even acknowledge Troy, she had shown what she felt, what she had been hiding for months now, but to her he threw it back in her face and showed her what she meant to him, nothing.

Taylor didn't really believe that Gabriella meant nothing to Troy, but there was nothing to convince Gabriella, to Taylor's memory her exact words were,

"Make sure before you fall for someone, there willing to catch you." Gabriella believed that she just fell for him too easily, he never needed her all he needed was the sex. That's all she thought she was to him, but she had no clue just how much she meant to him and why he never told her he loved her. He tried calling when Taylor was round but Gabi rejected all his calls, when he came over she locked all the doors, there was no way she thought she was ever going to forgive him and why should she? She was his secret, well now he doesn't have to worry any more she thought he has Sharpay.

Gabriella walked into school, a little late as her and Michael were busy up at the lockers they walked straight into homeroom and hand-in-hand, everyone stopped and looked to the door. Troy couldn't believe his eyes she never looked more beautiful, but Gabi didn't even look his way she wasn't doing it to make him jealous, nothing like that. She was doing it for herself, she had never felt more worthless than when she told Troy she loved him, she needed to feel good about herself and if that meant staying with Michael she was going to. No-One else thought anything of it, Shar even screeched as they looked 'so cute', but to Chad and Taylor both knowing what had happend between Gabi and Troy knew that they had to do something. After another detention off of Ms.Darbus Gabriella walked to her seat mumbling Whatever. Taylor was taken aback at this, Gabriella had never acted like that to a teacher, she didn't even try and come up with an excuse.

"You Okay?" Taylor asked concerningly to Gabriella.

"Never Better." Gabriella replied before looking to her left and smiling to Michael. As homeroom ended, Taylor told Gabriella she'd meet her in Geography to talk as they didn't have lessons together next.

"Kay, Cya then." Gabi replied walking out wrapped up with Michael, walking straight passed Troy. Troy just slammed his hands down on the desk.

"You Kay Babe?" Sharpay said touching his arm.

"Leave Me alone, Please!" Troy shouted walking away from her leaving her stunned.

It was now second period and Troy, Gabi, Chad and Taylor all had this lesson together. Although Chad had his first lesson with Gabi, he was explaining to the Tay and Troy that he hadn't seen her.

"She wasn't in it?"

"Nope. I dunno where she was." Troy just put his head down knowing exactly where she'd been he'd seen her walk away with him to the Janitor's closet and sure enough she walked into Class with he hair messed more than this morning - Still looking good - doing up the bow on the back of her waistcoat and a few buttons undone on her waistcoat.

"Gabriella?" The teacher asked.

"Yarrr." Gabriella replied as she took her seat, next to Taylor.

"Excuse Me?"

"Yesssss" She said putting her hands on her desk tapping them lightly.

"Where have you been?"

"You really wanna know?"

"Gabriella this is no way to speak to a teacher!"

"Kaaaaay"

"Do you want a detention?"

"Would i go to it if i did?" Troy,Chad and Taylor were stunned by what she was doing, Taylor sensed something was up when she didn't argue with an excuse but this just wasn't like her, she was an A+ Student never missed a homework deadline or ever ever spoken out of turn. Taylor thought there was something more to it, yes Troy had called many times but one phone call she got, she freaked out. She basically chucked her out saying she needed to be alone, Taylor knew it had something to do with that, it had to be...

_"..But i really think you should give him a chance Gabs."_

_"I said it. I told him how i felt he had his chance." Before Taylor could say anything the phone rang._

_"Erghh STOP CALLING!" Gabriella yelled into the reciever thinking it was Troy, how wrong she was. Her face fell, as Taylor asked her what was wrong she just shushed her. "--But..Wh--y?"_

_"Noo! NO! He can't come out. NO!!" And with that she slammed down the phone, with Taylor asking what was wrong she just said she needed to be alone and pushed her through the door saying she'd see her tommorrow._

"I don't know what's going on with you today but whatever it is cut it out now!" The teacher continued snapping Taylor back out of her thoughts.

"I don't know what you mean." Gabriella smiled innocently.

"Do you want to go to the Head?" Taylor nudged Gabriella telling her to stop it, but Gabriella just stood up.

"You know what, actually I would. I'd rather be there then stuck in this stinky classroom...With..SOME PEOPLE" Gabriella stated in front of Troy's desk looking him in the eyes, before exiting the classroom with a bang. The rest of the lesson was a blurr to Troy, when she was in front of him, he had looked into her eyes to look for something. He found it straight away it wasn't anger or Annoyance. It was hurt and a cry for help, he could see her trying to stay strong but he needed to speak to her.

-----------------------

When lunchtime came around Gabriella walked into the cafeteria with Michael whispering things in her ear, as soon as she walked in Taylor grabbed her away saying she needed to speak to her and brought her to their table. Sharpay and Kelsi wern't there, it was only Tay,Chad and Troy. Gabriella didn't even look at Troy and sat opposite side of the table to him.

"Gabriella? What's up with you."

"Huh?"

"Gabi?!"

"YEAH!"

"What's up with you today? Your not yourself."

"Yeah...What's up?" Chad added.

"Nothing. I just realised who's important and who's not." She said looking directly at Troy.

"Look, Gabi I-" Gabriella interrupted Troy before he could continue.

"No, okay I've got nothing to say to you. So Tay you were saying?"

"Erh...um.." Taylor didn't know what to do, Troy just sighed and put his head down as Taylor continued. "Who called you last night?" Gabriella's head shot up at this.

"Wha--t do y-ou me-an?" Gabriela stumbled out feeling the tears coming.

"You know what I mean Gabriella, someone called yesterday just after Troy and you looked so scared, you literally pushed me out your front door." As Troy and Chad listened carefully full of worry Gabriella could feel the tears coming and without hesitation let them fall, she looked so scared so fragile just like she had when she first told Taylor.

"Comin-g Ou-tt?" Taylor said thinking back to the conversation. "Noo?! He's coming out." All Gabriella do was shrug wiping the tears from her eyes, "They said he might be coming out soon and he wants a day release for his birthday." Taylor pulled her into a hug with Troy and Chad looking around confused.

"Taylor what am I gonna do? How can i celebrate my birthday with--him the-" Pulling away Taylor said.

"Gabriella! Don't even think about him okay, did your mum tell you?" Gabriella nodded before Gabriella said she needed to go home.

"Whatt?" Taylor exclaimed. "Well i've missed most of todays lessons anyway. I just need to be alone."

"Isn't your mom home?" Taylor asked.

"No, she's not back till late, and i need to gather my thoughts for that date tonight."

"You--r st-ill goi-ng?" Troy choked out.

"Course" Gabriella said turning her attention to Troy. "Why shouldn't I? I think I deserve to have some fun. Cya later tonight Troy." Gabriella said leaving the cafeteria with a smirk as Taylor just smiled to herself knowing Gabriella's mind wasn't only on Troy. She was probably just upset with Troy Taylor knew she still loved Troy, but the real hurt was from Greg, her twin brother.

----------------------------

As School ended Troy darted out of school telling Sharpay he'd meet her tonight as he needed to head home, when really he was on his way to a certain house. As he got there he knocked quietly on the door seeing Gabriella asleep through the window, he opened the front door finding it unlocked. Gabriella's head shot up at the door opening and Troy could see the frightened look in her eyes and tears falling everywhere.

"Tro--y? What are you doing here?" Gabriella said sitting up.

"I need to speak to you about la-"

"No, Troy. Please I can't even think about that now, not with.." Stopping before she could finish Troy came to sit next to her pulling her in for a hug.

"Gabi, baby I'm here for you. Just please talk to me. Let me help you." Defeated Gabriella nodded before wrapping up in Troy again letting the tears freely fall, knowing that she should hate him right now. But she needed to talk to someone.

"Well...It's my bro-th-er-r" Gabriella choked out. "He might be com-ing out of Prison..For our b-irth-da--ay." Troy nodded telling her to continue as he pulled her in so she was sitting in his lap with her head on his shoulder as she told him the story.

_Gabriella was 13, it was a few days till her and her twin brothers Birthday, she was walking back from school one afternoon to find her father laying in a pool of his own blood. The police thought it was a break in at first, but Gabriella knew what had happend. Greg had always blamed her father for him, you see Greg wasn't a normal child, well normal yes, ill, yes. Greg was a very angry boy, he never thought of anything but death, blood and black. He wasn't a 'goth' he was just well, he said he was misunderstood but she believed that he was just ill._

_Maria and Matthew Gabriella's parents always denied there was anything wrong with him, but Gabriella knew different, sharing a room with him she saw what he'd right in his diary the things he'd draw and the things he'd say, always saying things like.."Imagine what would happen if you stabbed youself in your neck?..Imagine what would happen if someone slit your head open...hereeeee" He used to tease, scare Gabriella by running his fingers along her neck and whispering things. Gabriella knew her brother would never hurt her, but he did, mentally. Gabriella could never go to sleep, every night laying awake wondering what her brother was thinking about what he was planning. There were always arguments in the house, between Matthew and Greg, Greg always used to say.."It was YOU! YOU MADE ME LIKE THIS." Gabriella would just cry, all the time she could never look at anything black or red, without crying as that what Greg had all over himself. He used to draw Red X's with Black around them all over his hands, their parents thought it was a phase till Gabriella found her father dead.._

_She called out to her brother knowing he was in ther somewhere, walking up the stairs she found him trying to kill himself, with overdosing on pills. Gabriella immediately checked for a pulse and made sure he didn't die. All that was running through her head was that he's that selfish to kill her dad and die. NO..he's going to pay, with an ambulance on it's way for her dad her mother walked in to find an ambulance carrying out her father and son. Running immediately to Gabriella, Gabriella pushed her mom away, blaming her for how it had got too far. And now she'd lost her father._

_Her brother was convicted for manslauter and was also sentenced to a mental clinic, Gabriella and her mother had never once visited him. On her birthday they would celebrate Gabriella's but not one mention of her brother was mentioned, she had never told anyone she had a brother, to her she didn't. Taylor was the only one that knew and now Troy._

"Oh..Gabi..Babe." Troy said with tears in his eyes seeing Gabriella like this and hearing what she had to go through at only 13, seeing things no-one should see there whole life. He pulled her into another hug as she lay there crying on his shoulder. Looking up Gabriella got embarrased seeing his shirt soaked through.

"Oh God. I'm so sorry." Looking down Troy just laughed. "It's a shirt, nothing important." Gabriella laughed and Troy smiled seeing her smile, brushing hair out her eyes. "Your important Gabriella." Gabriella looked up to see Troy's eyes. They both leaned in and kissed, on thing led to another and they were down on the sofa in a heated make-out session.

"No." Gabriella said pulling away. "We-- can-'-t do th-is. It's wro-ng."

"But Gabi-"

"No.Troy. You have Sharpay and I have Michael, okay thanks for listening. You've been a really good friend." She said walking to the door.

"But Gabr-"

"Troy please okay Leave me to get over you. I'll see you later on tonight yeah, with your girlfriend." Troy simply nodded before Gabriella closed the door, and slipped down it in sobs before walking away to get ready for tonight. Knowing that her and Troy couldn't work they never could. He loved Sharpay and she loved him, like she said she needed to get over him. Little did Gabriella know he thought much more of Gabriella than she thought and missed out on him whispering outside her door before he left.

"I love you too."

**A.N//** I know this Chapter was supposed to be the Date but I really thought It was better with this first, That way on the date theres more for Each Character to be thinking about..The Next Chapter/s will be the date :)

Review Please..

Any Suggestions Welcome.X

xXx**LoveYouuDanni**xXx


	10. A New Friend

**A.N//** Nothing really to say except THANK YOUU :) For reviewing it really helps me write, I've had a bit of a writers block I didn't really know where to go next So sorry if it's not good? lol...

_So Thanks_

**ZanessaTogether : HSMandChelseaFCfan : baby Angel1214 : jmulafferty23 : ataduniquex3 : taytay87 : aggiez: evex1 : Yellow-queen18 : Krista kross : beachblondi101**

Chapter 10 

Gabriella was in her room deciding on what to wear, she wanted to look nice for Michael but she felt like she was dying inside. She sat on her bed, and could feel her tears coming again. This was what she had been like for the past hour since Troy left. She'd see something nice but then all her thoughts would go back to Troy, and how he broke her heart. Her phone rang knocking out her thoughts, sighing seeing who the caller was she knew she would have to get over it, putting on a brave voice she picked up the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey Gabs it's Sharpay."

"Yeah...Hi"

"You Okay? You sound upset.."

"Nah..No. I'm fine, so where we off to tonight?" Gabriella said trying to sound happy.

"Well we were going to the movies? If that's okay with you and Michael and everything. Cause there's this new film..I think P.S I love you? Anyway it sounds really good."

"Yeah, I've heard of it, so yeah. What time then?"

"Well me and Troy will probably get there at about 6ish?"

"Yeah. That's cool Michael's picking me up about 5.30."

"Koolio. Well gotta go, find something to wear." Sharpay said laughing.

"Yeah..." Gabriella nervously laughed. "I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah totally babes. Kisses...Byeeeee" And with that Gabriella layed back on her bed and sighed. Yes Sharpay was a bit...annoying but she was a really sweet girl, no wonder Troy lov--NO! Gabriella thought I shouldn't be thinking about him and with that she hopped into the shower after finding the perfect outfit for tonight.

Gabriella heard Michael's car beep and she hopped down the stairs, feeling quite happy after her little chat with Taylor earlier, she closed the door after of course leaving a little note for her mom.

_Mom,_

_Just gone out with some friends._

_Call me if you need me._

_Love You_

_Gabs XX_

As she left her house she saw Michael sitting in his car and smiled as he smiled back. He came round and opened the door for her and his jaw dropped, she never looked more beautiful Michael thought, she was wearing black tailored trousers, a silver belt and a black waistcoat with her hair down and left to it's natural curls with a small butterfly clip pulling back her fringe.

"--G--odd Gabi." Gabriella blushed. "You lo--ok WOW..Amazing! Oh sorry babe, you look beautiful." Gabriella laughed as he kissed her cheek and closed the door and went round to his side to start the car.

"So...dreading this?" Michael asked laughing Gabriella joined in, she knew him and Troy..well didn't get on. Not that they were in a fight or anything they just never talked.

"We'll be fine." Gabriella reasurringly said as he grabbed her hand. She looked down and smiled, she really was happy with Michael, he hadn't asked her to be his girlfriend but they sure acted like it. She loved being with him but as her thoughts went back to Troy she frowned.

"Gabi? Gabs?.." Michael said knocking her out of her thoughts. "Were here babe." Gabriella looked down sheepishly. Michael pulled her up with her chin and placed a soft kiss on her lips as they both left the car and made their way to the movie theatre.

"There they are!!" Sharpay shouted running over to Gabriella and Michael, pulling Gabriella in for a hug Michael and Troy just stood there exchanging a small hello.

"Come on Gabs, lets go get our seats, I've got our tickets."

"Eermm...okay?" Gabriella answered being pulled along by Sharpay.

"Don't worry Gabs, I'll get you a drink." Michael said winking knowing exactly what she wanted. Gabriella smiled back and walked away with Sharpay breathing a sigh of relief as she hadn't spoken to Troy.

"So you and Gabs?" Troy asked as they were in line, curious as hell.

"Yeaah man." Michael said smiling, Troy frowned at this. "She's really nice and god she's gorgeous." Troy just nodded along. "So what about you and Sharpay? How long you been going out then?"

"Umm..about a year? I think something like that."

"A year? You must really love her." Troy just looked down. "I haven't even asked Gabriella to be my girlfriend yet." Troy's head shot up at this.

"Really?"

"Yeah...I wanna make it work, i don't wanna ruin things with her. So were going slow, this is our first date and so-"

"Oh, sorry did we like intrude on everything?" Troy asked, hopefully.

"Nahh it's cool, I think i'm gonna do it tonight later on thought, when it's just us. If you get what I mean."

"..Yeah..Yeah." Troy said not liking him already.

It was half-way through the film and luckily Troy and Gabi hadn't spoken yet. When the boys walked into the cinema Gabriella made sure that she was sitting the complete other side, so it went...Troy Sharpay Michael and then Gabriella.

"I'm just going to the toilet babes. Do you want anything?" Michael whispered.

"Oh, could you get me.."

"Another Coke?" Gabriella smiled.

"You know me too well." He kissed her quickly and left just after Sharpay spoke up.

"Where's he gone?" She whispered to Gabi.

"Just to the toilet and getting me another drink." Gabriella said smiling.

"Oh.. shit I could have got him to get me one. I'll be back in a min Troysie Baby." Gabriella nearly choked as she heard 'Troysie Baby.' Gabriella kept her eyes on the screen after looking over and seeing it was just her and Troy after Sharpay left. Troy leaned over to talk to her.

"Look Gabi-"

"What Troy? I mean come on your on a date with your girlfriend, what do you have to say now?" Troy sighed before carrying on.

"I just wanted to see if your okay, I mean with your brother an-all." Gabriella looked down.

"Yeah...I'm f-in-e-e" She stuttered out, just thinking of him made her bring back all the memories. Troy took her hand in his, "I'm here for you, anytime anyplace. You know that right." Gabriella quickly nodded before taking her hand from under Troy's hearing the door open, Troy frowned looking to the door and seeing Michael walk in.

"Here Gabs." He said handing her, her drink.

"Thanks." Gabriella said before placing a small kiss on his lips before turning her attention back to the screen, cuddling up to Michael. Troy seeing this couldn't help but feel anger inside of him, not only was the one he loves cuddling with someone else but he couldn't even tell her that he loves her.

"Back Troysie." Troy smiled weakly as Sharpay walked back in and took one look at Michael and Gabi and couldn't help it.

"Awww...Troy look. There so cute."

"Yea--h." Troy shakily replied before taking his attention back to the film. Throughout the rest of it he could feel himself sneaking glances at Gabriella and having her turn her head everytime he felt that she was too. At the end of the film Gabi and Sharpay said there goodbyes as Sharpay and Michael did Gabriella just avoided Troy bye making a small wave and heading off to the car. As Michael followed Sharpay and Troy went their own ways.

**GABI'S POV**

Throughout the whole ride home, I was silent so many things were running through my head, I loved Troy no I love Troy, and i know i have to get over him but I can't help feeling like I don't want to like he is the only one for me, my one and only tru-. Wait? True Love? What was i thinking? He's got a girlfri-end. I thought silently I could feel the sadness taking over me again with Michael knocking me out of my thoughts.

**NO-ONE'S POV**

"Gabs? Gabi were here."

"Oh.."

"You Okay?" Michael continued.

"Yeah..Yeah..erm Fine." Gabriella said whilst smiling as big as she could muster. "There's actually something i needed to tell you." Gabriella knew it was wrong to tag Michael along, she had to tell him the truth. Now or never Gabriella thought.

"I thought this was coming."

"Yeah..erm..WHAT?" Gabriella asked just hearing what he said.

"Well, i knew you would tell me sooner or later. I knew it like two days after we started well you know, but i thought I should leave you to tell me in your own time. I figured you knew i knew. I mean it's so obvious."

"Erhmm..um-mm" Gabriella stummbled out not knowing what to say.

"Have you told Troy yet?" Gabriella's head shot up at this with a confused look on her face.

"Ho-w did yo--u?"

"Come on Gabi, I mean i'm suprised Sharpay hasn't realised it yet. The way you look at him, the way your eyes light up whenever his names mentioned. And the way he looked tonight when I was talking to him about you in the que, that just made it clear for me. I can see you well love him?" All Gabriella did was nod and laugh nervously. "Don't be embarrased."

Gabriella laughed nervously, "Thanks? I guess for taking this so well I mean I'm sorry that I, I dunno tagged you along. But i didn't even know it myself till a few days ago."

"Gabriella you've got nothing to be sorry for, the last week I've had alot of fun. Can you promise me one thing though?"

"Anything." Gabriella replied smilng.

"Don't give up. I know it may seem hard to love someone who's with someone else but believe me, Troy cares about you, alot. Don't give up on him, cause I'm sure he won't give up on you."

"It's just hard." Gabi sighed.

"I know Gabs, but im here anytime to talk, don't worry...as a friend." Michael said making them both laugh.

"Well I better be going, but I'll see you Monday?"

"Yeah. Gimmie a call if you need to chat or we could just meet up for some lunch or something...as frie-"

"Friends." Gabriella finished for him as they both laughed. "Yeah i'd like that. Well Night." Gabriella said hugging Michael. "And Thanks...again."

"No problem. Night Gabi." Michael said as he began to start the car as Gabi got out.

"Michael?" Michael turned to her as she got out the car and leaned through the window. "Don't mention this to anyone..Please."

"My lips are sealed." Michael said and smiled with a little wave as he sped off down the street. Gabriella smiled to herself before walking back up to her house to be greeted by her mother.

"Gabi? Darling."

"Hey Mom."

"Did you have a good time, with your 'friends'? I saw that young man drop you off." Maria said smiling.

Gabriella laughed "Yeah, it was... good."

"Gabriella can you come and sit down here a minute?" Maria said patting the spot on the sofa, Gabriella nodded weakly knowing what it was about. "Now, you know it's your birthday next week? We have to do something big. Your only 16 once." Gabriella was confused...

"Gr-e--gg?"

"Don't you worry about that now. Just think about your party!" Maria said excitedly. "Party?" Gabriella questioned.

"Well, yes Taylor called earlier on to see if you were back yet, and we got talking and yeah we've decided that Friday is the night." Gabriella just laughed.

"Well it's nice to know when my birthday party is." Maria laughed. "Will you be here?"

"Of course, well if you want me to be? We decided it's up to you, you could either do a small thing with your closest friends or go all out for a big party. What do you say?" Gabriella didn't even have to respond. "Big party?"

"Yeahhh" Gabriella replied as they both continued planning, by midnight they had planned everything. Gabi was so tired and kissed her mom goodnight before walking up the stairs, Maria smiled to herself before going back to her magazine after saying good night to Gabi. As Gabriella got into her room, proping herself down on her bed she was so excited for the party. To be able to let go and not have to worry about...wait she would have to invite Troy, Sharpay. Gabriella just shook her head and changed into her night clothes before laying her head to her pillow and drifting off to sleep. She didn't want to think of that now, all she wanted to do was think about her birthday and how it great it would be.

-------------------------

**Gabi's POV**

_Dear Diary,_

_Monday morning, the start of the week, the week I couldn't wait to be over. Yes, it's my birthday Friday..Woop didoo, but it's not just my birthday it's Greg's aswell I haven't spoken to Mom about it since I tried and all she said was not to worry about it. I didn't bring it up cause I knew she would just get upset but i can't help thinking that he's still gonna ruin my birthday no matter where he is. Me and Michael actually met up over the weekend, just for coffee mind. It was great at first I wasn't so sure, but we really got on. I told him about Troy, everything. He said to 'give it time' how much time can i give? Anyway Taylor still thinks he wants something more than friends. But i cleared her up on that, seen as he has a crush, never guess who. Oh, just SHARPAY. I mean what? He was all...You get Troy I get Sharpay we'll both be happy. I don't think he gets, being a boy and all, that when a girl is in love you don't go and say things like that. Anyway I haven't spoken to Troy since our 'double date' with Sharpay, he did try calling. But when you don't pick up your phone there's not much to say. I mean what can he say? That he's sorry he doesn't love me? Whatever. I needed to move on from that, as much as i felt I needed too. I knew I couldn't..._

_Oh moms calling me from downstairs better run, to school. YAY :(_

_Gabriella X_

I walked into school, earning some wolf whistles, again. I mean what? Haven't they got it yet. I looked down i mean what I was wearing wasn't that revealing. Was it? I was wearing Jeans, what i havent worn in a while with a simple black fitted T-Shirt with a silver necklace, silver flats and my hair, well that was just down today.

"Gorgeous as ever." I heard turning around to see Taylor standing there.

"What do you mean? I don't get it Jeans and a black T-shirt?" I asked as we walked down the hall to homeroom.

"Gabs, your jeans are hugging you in aswell as your top." I looked down only to smile, yeah the top was pretty showy. I looked up as we both just started laughing as Chad came running up to us as we just got into homeroom.

"OMGGG! Gabs, your coming with me!" Before I could respond he pulled me along as well as Taylor till we reached an empty classroom and he stuffed us both in.

"Chad?!!" Taylor exclaimed.

"I couldn't exactly tell you out there."

"What the hell?"

"Just listen, it's important especially to you Gabs." I just looked dumbfounded, what did he mean me? Whatever it was it was sure scaring the hell out of me...

**A.N//** I know I know, but you'll get why I didn't write the rest now. So what do you think it is Chad has to tell Gabi? What do you want it to be? I wanted you to have an input as what you want to read. I have an idea and have written most of the next Chapter but your opinions would really help...

ReviewPlease -

Love**Youu**

**-_Danni_X**


	11. What the hell?

**GABI'S POV**

I walked down the halls, my mind filled with things running through it I mean I couldn't actually believe it, I didn't know where Chad and Taylor were I continued walking not having a clue where I was going just replaying the same conversation again again in my head.

"_What the hell?" Taylor pronounced as Chad dagged us in the classroom. _

_"Just listen, it's important especially to you Gabs." I just looked dumbfounded, what did he mean me? Whatever it was it was sure scaring the hell out of me..._

_"Well theres two things actually but I figured one was more important than the other right now. Now don't be mad please, don't be mad at Taylor she just told me cause I literally forced it out of her, plus she was looking out for you." I looked at Taylor who looked as confused as I am before looking at Chad motioning for him to continue. "Well I know about Greg, your br-other." That just made my eyes go wide and stare at Taylor in disbelief. "But that's not it, well it is. Well there's no easy way to say this but. Greg's escaped." That was the last thing I heard before storming out of the classroom with tears coming out of my eyes. I didn't know what was worse, that Taylor had told Chad or that Greg, Greg had escaped. _

So lost in my thoughts I didn't recognise the classroom I came upon and took a deep breath before turning the door handle. As i walked in I noticed everyone's eyes on me, many filled with concern as I quickly tried to wipe the tears from my eyes as I scurried to my seat.

"Ms.Montez?" I looked up to see Miss Darbus looking upon me concerningly. "See me at the end please." I just nodded before putting my head on the table ignoring all the calls from Taylor behind me and just lay there. As i looked around I saw Troy's eyes on me, looking into them I tried to make out what he was saying. Wait. All i could see was guilt? Happiness? and Concern? What the hell? I shook my thoughts until the bell went. As soon as it did I hurried out ignoring Ms calling after me and literally ran to the only place I felt like going to now, the only place I knew I could be alone. Strange but alone.

As I entered the toilets I hurried into a cubicle and slammed the door shut and just sat there crying, I mean what else could i do? Who could I talk to now? I heard the bathroom door close and heard Taylor call out to me.

"Gabs I know your here. Please just let me talk to you, I'm sorry just let me explain."

"What so you can go and report back to Chad? I thought I could trust you."

"You can just please Gabs. You know me too well to know you can trust me, just let me explain then you can say what you want...Please?" I slowly opened up the door and Taylor pulled me into a hug before I pulled away and walked over to the sink to wash my face.

"5 Minutes." I told Taylor before we both sat down and I don't know how long had gone by now, around 15 minutes. She explained that Chad's dad's in the police force and last night he came home and was speaking about someone at the prison who had escaped and told them the story, obviously no personal details. But Taylor had let slip that something of my past has something to do with prison and i don't know what but something got Chad to think of it and apparently came asking Taylor saying how it's better for Gabi if she knows, but i need to know for her to know, I was just nodding along still in shock.

"So yeah" Taylor said as she finished the story, "Look Gabs, I know really it's not an exuse but i just really wanted you to know that, I was doing it to help you. I'm sorry" I just nodded meakily.

"It-s oka-y." I mumbled out, as she opened her arms for a hug as we both laughed hugging.

"So you feeling okay?" Tayor asked as we pulled back.

"Yeah, sorta I just I dunno I mean he's escaped, that means he could be anywhere? I just can't help thinking he's gonna come after me."

"Why woul-" Stopping mid sentence Taylor realised why he would, I mean I was the one who got the ambulance to help him. I kept him alive, which means I basically sent him off to prison.

"Exactly." I said, we both talked a little more about it before agreeing that we weren't gonna talk about him today as I knew that would make me feel even worse and agreed to keep this to ourselves and get off to next lesson as we knew we'd be getting into more trouble. As we were getting up I realised.

"Wait, wasn't there two things?"

"What do you mean?" Taylor asked as we walked out of the toilets.

"Well Chad said, theres two things but he figured one was more important than the other right now. So what was the other?" Taylor looked as baffled as I did. We both just walked onto our next lesson, luckily we arrived as the bell signaling free period went. As we sat down talking about random things I didn't notice Troy walk in, I forgot he was in this lesson. I turned to see him looking at me as a questioning look.

"What?" I asked him, in a polite way. I think.

"N-o-thing." He stummbled out before turning around in him seat I shook it off as the lesson began. As the lesson ended I walked into the Cafeteria with Taylor both on the search for Chad. We noticed him on the table, but no Sharpay? No Troy? As I noticed them both not there I didn't even want to know what they were doing.

"Heey, You okay...Gabs?" Chad asked as we sat at the table with Taylor taking her seat by her boyfriend.

"Yeaah, were fine. No worries. But..There is something I wanted to ask you..."

"Oh God!" Chad said as we all laughed.

"No, nothing bad. Well i hope it's not. What was the other thing, I mean you said there were two things you needed to tell me...Whats the other?" Before he could answer a big screech was heard as everyones eyes turned to the entrance of the Cafeteria. We saw Sharpay march in and drop herself, too her seat.

"Are you okay Shar?" I asked carefully.

"Am I okay? Course I'm feeling great as my boyfriends just dumped me!" She exclaimed my eyes widened as she said it.

"Wha--t? Troy actually said that?" Kelsi asked.

"As good as."

"Well what did he exactly say?" Martha asked.

"That he thinks we need to take a break, he needs to think things thr-oughh" She choked out before bursting into tears. Everyone went to comfort her, but i couldn't I was in shock. I looked over to Chad who gave me a look, that was it. That was what he wanted to tell me.

"What did I do wrong?" Sharpay choked out sitting there I couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Nothing Shar, he's probably just stressed about his basketballa and stuff, you know he loves you!" Martha said whilst pulling her in for a hug. Sharpay then rose her head and wiped the tears.

"Yeaah. I mean he loves me. He wouldn't break up with me, he just wants a break. A little time...to himself." She said trying to convince herself more like. I just nodded and gave her a comforting smile. But wait, what did this mean? I couldn't think straight I just knew I needed to speak to Troy.

I stood up and quickly walked out of the Cafeteria despite Taylor calling me back. I knew exactly where I was going, I knew exactly where he'd be. Walking up the steps I saw him there, his head in his hands. He looked up seeing me and a big grin spread on his face.

"Gabs?"

"Hey." I replied softly before walking to the railings. "What happend today? In homeroom." I looked down knowing what he was talking about.

"I don't really wanna talk about that now." I said quietly looking in the other direction.

"Please Gabriella, talk to me." I just sighed and kept looking away mumbling a nothing.

"Gabi? Let me in Please? Talk to me." Gabriella snapped at this she couldn't take it any more, first Greg, now Troy. I mean it was like I was his toy, I can tell him how much I love him, he doesn't say anything and then goes and breaks it off with his girlfriend.

"Talk to me? FUKING Talk to me?! I'm sorry I missed out the bit of you caring when you first FUCKED ME BEHIND YOUR GIRLFRIENDS BACK AND MADE SURE I KEPT IT A SECRET!!"

"Just cause we were a secret DOESN'T MEAN I DIDN'T CARE."

"Oh really, well how come when SOMEONE SAYS I LOVE YOU, IF YOU ACTUALLY CARE YOU COULD AT LEAST SAY SOMETHING BACK." Gabriella scoffed and began to walk away only to be pulled back by Troy.

"God DAMMIT GABRIELLA DO YOU NOT GET IT?...I LOVE YOU. OKAY THERE I SAID IT...I LOVE YOU GABRIELLA ANNE MONTEZ." Gabriella was speechless.

"B-u--t W h---y I me-a- ?"

"Why didn't I TELL YOU? I DIDN'T TELL YOU CAUSE I WAS SCARED OKAY. SCARED CAUSE I KNEW I LOVED YOU BUT...I couldn't do anythin--g." Troy choked out getting quieter I just looked questioning still feeling the anger inside of me.

"Because of ME okay." Troy said walking away to a bench only to be followed by Gabriella. "I knew I couldn't break it off with Sharpay I knew I would just end up hurting you more."

"But..I said I love you...Without saying anything you don't know how much you hurt me Troy. Do you wanna know how i felt? How i feel? Like a dirty little slappe-"

"NO! Your nothing anything, like that Gabriella. Your the most sweet, considerate, beautiful, generous, funny, lovely girl anyone could wish for."

"But that's just not enough is it." Gabriella stated walking away.

"It's more than enough" Troy said grabbing her hand.

"Troy I cann-t" I broke out realising how close we were.

"Why? You love me. I love you."

"But--tt?" I tried protesting knowing that although he was on a break with Sharpay it still was wrong, she loved him and thought he was in love with her, but was he? I mean he said on a break not break-up. What was this? Some sort of thing to keep me sweet? He silenced me with his lips, as he kissed me I pulled away abruptly he looked at me confused as I could feel the tears falling again. He stepped foward to wipe them off I just backed away.

"I can't do this anymore Troy. I mean it, it's over." And with that I ran down the steps as fast as I could turning back I saw Troy running after me. As i turned back not looking where I was going, I bumped into someone.

Looking up my eyes went wide, Taylor, Chad, Martha, Kelsi and...Sharpay all staring at me, with my tears still falling.

"You Oka-" Taylor asked stopping when she saw Troy running and catching up with me but stopping looking around. Sharpay looked confused as she saw Troy with tears in his eyes.

"I--er-" I stummbled out.

"What the hell Troy!" Sharpay exclaimed I just looked down trying to fight back the tears before my head shot up at what Sharpay said next...

"Gabriella comes to talk some sense into you and you make her cry!!"

**A.N// I know I left it _again_..on a cliffhanger it's just I wanna know what you would like to happen next. So what do you think Troy will say? Gabriella?...Sharpay?...**

**OMG A MASSIVE THANK-YOU I HAVE TO SAY TO ALL YOUR REVIEWS REALLY **

**- YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND THANK-YOUU!**

**I LOVE YOUU DUDES :)**

-**Was it good? Bad? Was it what you were expecting? REVIEWx**

LoveYouu**Danni**X


	12. Let Down

**AN** ThankYouu all of youu For the Reviews I really appreciate them!

I hope your not dissapointed **x**

I was running home in tears, how could he do this to me. I couldn't even carry my legs and ended up dragging them home as soon as i got in i ran upstairs and couldn't even get there and ended up dropping on the stairs in a ball, I heard Taylor come in a few seconds after me and run to me and pull me in for a hug as I just cried into her.

_"Gabi comes to talk some sense into you and you put her in tears" My head shot up at this. I turned to Troy who looked as confused as me. He started to stumble out words which came out as nothing._

_"Whaaat?" Sharpay exclaimed by this time it was just me, Sharpay, Troy, Chad and Tay. "I don't know" He said. I looked back at him confused and he gave me a sypathetic smile as if to say Sorry? No, he wasn't gonna do this, he couldn't. "My minds been everywhere lately." I felt like killing him as Sharpay went up to put an arm around him._

_"Aww Baby it's okay, but we need to talk about this whole stupid 'break thing.'" She said laughing, Troy nervously laughed but I couldn't help but feel so stupid again he as doing it. He'd said he loved me, I told him i loved him. Sharpay said she and Troy were going to 'talk' as they started to say goodbye to us I could feel myself bursting into tears again and just ran, I could hear Sharpay and Taylor calling after me but I just ran, luckily my house was just 10 minutes away from the school._

I had clamed down a bit now and I was sitting down on the couch as Taylor came back with a glass of water.

"You okay?" I just nodded and a little thank-you came out my mouth. "What happend?" She asked.

"He said he lo-v-edd m-e." I choked out Taylor gasped before continuing. "That bastard." I couldn't help but laugh at her response she joined in too.

"But Tay, how could I let him do this to me, again? I'm so stup-"

"No Gabs, your not stupid, he's the one who's stupid I mean come on he loves you a blind man could see that."

"Well he's got a funny way of showing it."

"I know I know, but just don't think of him, it's your birthday Friday." She said excitedly.

"Yeah, but Greg, he's es-ca-pe-dd" I stumbled out letting the tears fall again as Taylor pulled me in for another hug as I looked back at her shirt pulling away I couldn't help but feel embarrased at the wet patch left on there. "Oh God. Tay, I'm so s--o-rr-yy."

"Don't worry Gabs. I've gotta go now, but I'll call you later yeah? " She said.

I nodded. "Thanks Tay, really for everything."

"Hey, no problem what are friends for?" I smiled as we hugged once more as I closed the door behind her and went into the kitchen to return to the sofa with a tub of Ben and Jerrys and The Notebook.

------------------

"Gabs? Gabi?" I awoke to see my mom hovering over me

"Heey" I said dreary as I sat up as she picked up the empty ice-cream tub from the floor. "Who is he?" She asked as she sat down next to me. I laughed nervously before saying that it was nothing. I couldn't even think about Troy know let alone talk about him.

"Gabi, there's something I need to tell you." I gulped already knowing what it was.

"I know mom." She looked at me questionally, I explained everything about Chad and his father, and how I found out. Her mouth formed into a 'O' She explained to me that the police had been in contact about safety also, as they thought he may come back to the house. Luckily there was going to be two police officers checking our house and neighbourhood throughout the day for sightings of Greg, and any time that me and or my mother are in the house they need to be there, so basically all the time.

As I walked into my room I checked my phone to see too many messages from Troy.

_Gabi I'm Sorry Please call me Troy xox_

_Call me Troy xox_

_Did you get my messages? Troy xox_ - I checked to see what messages they were calling my voicemail I heard.

_16 New Messages to he_- I cut it off knowing exactly what they would say and decided to check my messages on the Computer. As i signed in I saw most of the gang online with Chad, Sharpay, and...Troy talking to me instantly.

**[TROY: basketballer SHAR: GlamourShar CHAD: xTaynMex GABI: Gabriellax**

I decided to change my name hopefully Troy would get the picture.

_Your New Screename Gabriellax - **TooYoungAndNaive**_ ...I smiled as I saw Chad's message pop up.

**xTaynMex** Hey Gabs, it's Tay and Chad.

**TooYoungAndNaive** Hey Guys, thought it was Chads usual words of You Kool B didn't show up. lol.

**xTaynMex** lol

**GlamourShar **Hey Guys, I'll add Troy so it's the whole gang :) _I felt myself sigh as she said it._

**TooYoungAndNaive** I've gotta go guys, cya laterxxx _As soon as I sent that message I saw another private message pop up on my screen._

**basketballer** Gabs, I'm sorry.

**TooYoungAndNaive** I've gotta go Troy.

And with that I signed off, sighing wondering what the hell I was supposed to do this week, with Friday coming up fast.

--------------

_Dear Diary, _

_It's now Thursday just one day till that dreaded, day supposed to be a day I would be happy on. The police had been at our house nearly all week and luckily no sign of Greg, I hadn't spoken to Troy thank God. As i convinced my mom that I was ill from Monday night, so luckily I hadn't been at school all week. I didn't know how i'd cope with it, I mean it was bad enough that Troy kept calling me but how could I deal with him and Sharpay at school. Yes, they're back together, Taylor told me how the next day Sharpay was going round like they were never even on a break. I didn't even want to think about him. _

_Friday, my birthday, sweet 16th right? I was happy that Taylor invited everyone for me, and it was all arranged Friday after school me and Kelsi were going over to Tays to get ready as Mom got everything ready, as she insisted she would and we would go over later with Michael picking us up and meeting us there with Chad, Jason...Sharpay and Troy. Fun, fun...FUN. _

_Well I gotta go now, phones ringing and probably Tay or Michael as they've been calling me all week begging me to go to school. _

_Love Gabi _

_xox_

"Helloo" I asked picking up the phone.

"And where were you today?" laughed recognising the voice on the end of the phone, Me and Michael had grown close over the last few weeks, to be honest I felt like I was talking to one of my girls with him. I know he wasn't gay...Well was he? I shook my head of the thought.

"Well i'm coming in tomorrow." He gasped.

"Gabriella Montez...Are you telling me your actually coming into school?" I laughed.

"Yesss!" I exclaimed, we were on the phone for..I don't know how long all I heard was Mitchell come and knock to see if I was okay. Mitchell was one of the police officers at our house, he'd been at ours all week and him and my mom really got along, too well if you know what I mean. Anyway he was really good at his job, whenever Troy came to my house he always got him off our property it was halarious to watch, I felt bad as I could see and feel? Troy's guilt but in the end I just couldn't get over what he'd done to me.

"Your moms home Gabs." Mitch said as he popped his head through the door.

"Oh..Kay. Thanks I'll be down in a bit." I said poiniting to the phone, he nodded smiling and left. As i said goodbye to Michael I layed back on my bed and felt, good. Something I hadn't felt in along time looking at my outfit for my birthday which i'd picked out with Taylor last weekend I actually felt good about the tomorrow and the party.

-------------------

As i walked through the halls of East High with Taylor, we got many people running up to us and telling me how they couldn't wait for tonight and wishing me happy birthday. I just nodded and smiled as we carried on, as we approached our lockers Taylor went to hers and I opened mine I saw Troy across at his. He looked up and our eyes locked I could feel him checking me out, looking down I smiled as I noticed what I was wearing, a white mini skirt with a black top with a white polka dot bow across it, as I looked up again he smiled at me and I smiled back it felt like an eternity as we stared at each other. That was until she, turned up I sighed and turned to put stuff in my locker and looked to see Taylor giving me a sympathetic smile as I heard Sharpay.

**NO-ONE'S POV**

"Hey Baby!" Sharpay said pecking his lips, Troy mumbled a hey. Turning she saw Gabs and Tay talking. "Gabsss!" She screeched dragging Troy along with her. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABES!" She said hugging her startled Gabriella just smiled and said a small Thank-You.

"Can't wait till tonight, it's gonna be fabulousss!"

"Yeaah." Gabi said as she looked back seeing Chad and Jason walking up to them.

"Hey Guys!" Chad said, we walked down the halls to our homeroom. Chad and Taylor with their arms round one another and Sharpay dragging Troy along with her hands and Gabriella and Jason walking along side casually talking. As they walked into homeroom Jason went to greet Kelsi as they all said hello and retreated to their seats. Luckily Gabriella hadn't spoken to Troy yet, but sitting down she could feel his eyes on her looking up she saw him giving him a small smile and turning back seeing Michael next to her, as they got talking about tonight Troy couldn't help but feel jealous. He knew they wern't going out but they always spoke and Michael was giving Gabriella and Taylor a lift to the party tonight. He knew he'd let her down, again and knew he needed to speak to her.

As everyone went to their next lessons lucky for Gabriella her's was with Troy as she walked in she noticed Troy already seated in his seat behind her walking in she ignored him and went straight to her seat. As Troy went to speak to her Miss walked in, again it was Miss.Bates Troy knew what he needed to do.

_Gabs, _

_Please we need to talk. _

_Our place, Next? _

_Troy _

_xox_

As Gabriella got the note she sighed as she knew that she was gonna have to talk to him sometime, but it wasn't gonna ruin her birthday.

_Troy, I'll see you at the Party later._

With that the lesson ended and Gabriella went out before Troy could meet her he saw Sharpay waiting at the door, again. As they day went on Gabriella avoided Troy at all costs, it wasn't that hard as everyone was always around Gabriella telling her how pretty she looked and birthday wishes. At the end of the day all the gang agreed to meet outside the school.

Gabriella could feel Troy's eyes on her but she just kept her eyes focused on the conversation.

"So me and Gabs are going to Tays, and Michael's picking us up later yeah?" Kelsi asked.

Chad nodded. "Then me and Jase are coming and will meet you at the house half an hour early isn't it?"

"Yupp. So Troy you and Shar coming together?" Gabriella asked putting on a fake smile which didn't go unoticed by Troy who felt a pang of guilt run through him. Troy just nodded with a small yes and with that everyone said their goodbyes to get off and get ready for tonight.

**AN** I sort of rushed this Chapter so Sorry if it was a bit...Boring? The next chapter will be the Party and the Secrets coming out in the next few Chapters :)

**Please Review**: How would you like it to come out? How do you want the Party to go? REVIEW PLEASEx

LoveYouu**DANNI**x


	13. Show Time

**NO-ONE'S POV**

Gabriella and Taylor were getting ready for the Party, when Gabi's phone rang, holding up a finger to say 1 minute she exited the room to pick up the phone.

_"Hey You girls ready yet?"_ Gabriella smiled hearing Michael's voice.

"Nearly, we'll probably be ready in about 20?"

_"Yeah,that's cool I'm leaving in about 10 so I'll cya soon yeah?"_

"Yeah..Bye."

_"Bye."_ Gabriella jumped as Taylor spoke from behind her.

"Who was that?" Taylor laughed as Gabi jumped instantly putting her hand on her heart. "You alright there?" Taylor asked smirking. Gabi just nodded as they both continued to get ready.

It was now 8.00 and Gabi was sitting in Tay's room as Tay was in the bathroom, although Gabi had promised herself not to think about Greg, or anything like that she couldn't help but wonder where he was. I mean, yes she knew he could never get into teh house as she knew it was protected with 30 undercover policemen and women who were gonna be in the house all night making sure the entrances are covered but she couldn't help but think about him, and what he'd do if he turned up.

"You Okay?" Taylor asked walking in as she saw Gabi sitting on her bed with her head in her hands. As she looked up Tay saw glossy eyes and immdiately went to her side.

"I just can't help thinking about..Gre-g." She said getting quieter with each word.

"Gabs, don't worry please, you know yourself theres no way he can get in. Just forget about that and have a great night tonight okay? You deserve it." Gabriella simpled nodded before standing up to look in the mirror with Taylor behind her.

"You look gorgeous Gabs." Gabi smiled wiping her eyes and adding some lip gloss to finish up her make-up, her and Taylor decided to go as something a bit different, as it was Gabs' night and Taylor got roped into it coming up with the idea and all. Gabriella was wearing a bright pink tutu with silver legwarmers and silver heels with a black plain t-shirt and bright pink vest on top with fairy wings, and her hair naturally down with silver and pink accesories.

"We look like sluts." She said as they both laughed, Taylor was dressed the same with different colours. Yes the tutu's were basically skirt's but luckily they both had on girl boxers underneath which you could evidently see without needing to bend down, but that was part of the look with MWAH on the back of them and a little kiss on the front it really did finish off the look.

As they heard Tay's mom call them both down they rushed downstairs to see Michael with a gift bag in one hand and his keys in the other. Greeting both Taylor and Gabi he told them both how beautiful they looked as they both blushed. Michael handed Gabi the bag.

"Michael, you didn't have to. I mean you already got me a pres-"

"Just open it!" He said as Gabi smiled and opened it smiling as she pulled out a white sash with pink glittey writing saying Sweet Sixteen and a tiara, she gasped seeing the tiara it was beautiful, diamonds shining. He helped put it on as Taylor awwed at the sight, they all said their goodbyes to Taylor's mom and got going to the Party.

"SHOW TIME" Tay said as they excited the car in front on Gabi's house., Gabi nodded smiling starting to feel nervous but relaxed as Michael got in the middle of them and put his arms around both of them.

"Show Time!" He repeated cockily as they both laughed walking up the path.

AN I know I know, it's supposed to be the party. But I just wanted to do a little...Preparation? I dunno I just enjoyed writing this. And the outfits I described for Taylor and Gabriella are the ones me and my mates actually wore for my birthday this year when we went up to London. You probably don't really care so The next part will be up in a few days :)

Review. . .LoveYouu**DANNI**x

**_PREVIEW_**

_"No Troy you've got nothing to say, your in love with your girlfriend. No problem there." _

_"NOO NO Gabs..Im in love with y-" _

_"Don't, don't say it!" Gabi shouted feeli__ng the hurt, the pain all coming back to her walking to the door. . ._

XOX


	14. Secrets Out

It was now 10pm and the party was in full swing, music blasting through the house from the DJ and teenagers dancing everywhere. Gabriella's mom had left a few hours ago and told Gabriella she'd be back tomorrow as she knew Gabi was having friends stay over tonight. Gabriella was circling the dancefloor dancing away and occasionally talking to her friends as they all danced having a good time. All except Troy that is, since he turned up he'd stayed on a bar stool in the kitchen with Chad. 

"Come on Troy...Please!" Sharpay erged trying to pull him up from his slump.

"NO! Sharpay fucking hell, I don't wanna dance!!" He said with anger through his voice as Sharpay stepped back and Chad looked sypmathetically as he knew Troy was hurting inside.

"Whaat? Troy what the hell? You've been acting strange since we got here!" Sharpay exclaimed loudly getting the attention of some people and a certain brown-eyed girl.

"Sharpay just LEAVE ME ALONE! Please." Troy stated whilst taking a sip of his drink.

"But Troy were together. The least you can do is dance with your GIRLFRIEND!" Sharpay screeched getting closer to him.

"Well maybe you shouldn't be my girlfriend anymore!!" Troy shouted catching everyones attention as Sharpay's face dropped but then smiled brightly before saying.

"Im gonna forget you said that and go and get a drink while you calm down." With that she walked off as Troy just went back to drinking his drink like nothing ever happend.

"Dude. What was that?" Chad asked.

"What do you think it was?!!" Troy shouted whilst clenching his fists. "Look Man, I'm sorry it's just ha-rdd." He said choking out the last word. Chad looked in the direction he was looking at was Gabriella and some boy in their Math class dancing together, Chad just shook his head, Troy noticing this continued.

"What's that for?" Chad scoffed.

"You said you loved her yeah?" Troy nodded. "And you carry on with Sharpay as if nothings happend, You say your hurting? Imagine what it's like for her." And with that Chad walked off to Taylor and Gabriella in the middle of the dancefloor and danced with them as the rest of the gang joined them, Including a smiley Sharpay?

"Ermm Shar. Are you okay?" Taylor said over the music. Sharpay just laughed. "Course Babes, he's just a bit confused you know, like that whole stupid 'on a break' he said last week." Taylor just laughed nervously before looking to Gabriella to see Gabi with an unreadable face on as she exused herself for a minute and walked away to the bathroom. As Gabriella walked away she passed the open kitchen not noticing Troy darting out after her in her direction.

GABI'S POV

I quickly dashed from the dancefloor and upstairs too the bathroom, I couldn't think straight. Although I'd been told and had told myself to not even think about Troy tonight I couldn't help but think about him, I couldn't help thinking about what i meant to him. I mean before I even came here in the back of my head I could feel myself ending up with him again and that was before he broke up with Sharpay. As I threw water up to my face I felt myself question out loud.

"He didn't." He didn't break up with her, he's confused. But then why does he have to make me confused. I sighed and groaned as I slipped a towel back onto the rack after drying my face with it and opened up the door to come fall right back in again.

"What the..." I started to say confused at who it was but looking up and seeing those peircing blue eyes I felt my heart beat fast, my palms grow sweaty and my mind in overload "...hell." He chuckled. Chuckled? Why was he laughing?

"What's going on?" I asked him as normally as I could but could feel myself growing red, god. He hasn't even said anything yet, why does he have this affect on me?

"Happy Birthday!" Troy said smiling, confused I said a shaky Okay. . ."No, that's not why I pulled you in here well it is bu--t" He stummled on his words. "About Monday It's jus'"

"No Troy you've got nothing to say, your in love with your girlfriend. No problem there."

"NOO NO Gabs..Im in love with you!" I couldn't have him saying I love you, and then leaving me, again. Without another word I was shocked as he pushed himself onto me pushing me back to the sink, kissing me. I kissed back, but wondering what the hell i was doing. His girlfriend was downstairs...as soon as he left my mouth and started on my neck I was lost. Lost in him, lost in us. As it got more and more heated knowing that the bathroom door was locked, our clothes started to fall off one by one. As he was down to his boxers and me to my bra and pants he smiled down at me. I looked questionally at him.

"You're stunning." He said as I smiled and felt a blush across my cheeks but not for long before we were back into a heated make-out session with our tounges dancing together it felt...amazing. As our last clothes were ripped off he entered me, I held onto his shoulders for support as he stopped to look up at me before asking.

"Are you okay?" I simply nodded and kissed him as reasurance, I wanted this. I knew, I needed this. As he began to pump in and out of me I couldn't help but moan out his name, over and over again. He groaned with pleasure as I began to meet his thrusts with a push.

"Ohh...G-a-b-i B-a-b--y-yy" Hearing him say my name turned me on so much more and could feel myself getting tighter and tigher and could feel him become closer and closer to his peak. As we both came with him screaming my name into my breats it made me giggle as he came out of me as we both panted trying to get our breath back. As I bent down to pick up my pants on the floor, I felt him pulling me into an embrace.

"I love you Gabriella." He said to me, into my eyes as we pulled away. I smiled.

"I love you too." And with that we kissed before getting dressed in a comfortable silence as we both kept sneaking glances at each other before we were both dressed and I felt Troy from behind put his arms around me.

"Happy 16th Gabs." He said kissing my shoulder, then to my neck. We both smiled as I turned back to him and we stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity looking into each others eyes before he said.

"I almost forgot." Reaching into his Jeans pocket he pulled out a purple velvet box, I gasped before saying that he didn't need to he just shushed me and pointed to open it. As i did I gasped once again before smiling brightly.

"It's a promise, I promise never to leave you again. I promise to love you forever. I promise to be _with_ you always." He said emphasisng with, I looked up with glossy eyes to feel him kiss me lightly speechless he put the band around my arm. Looking down I couldn't help but smile wider, if you humainly could, as I read it.

It was a silver band, with _Love Now and Forever_ ingraved and looking on the inside I saw ingraved _Troy & Gabi x_ I felt the tears coming out as he embraced me in a hug before saying.

"Say something?" I realised I hadn't spoken.

"Sorr-y, it's just..It's beautiful. Thank You Troy." I looked up as our eyes connected.

"Beautiful, just like you. Now and Forever." I chuckled at his cheesyness and our lips almost connected as we both sprang apart jumping as we heard thumping on the door and my eyes grew wide at who it was.

"Oi..Get outta there!" Sharpay shouted whilst banging on the door, I looked at Troy who simply nodded at me signifying he was going to open the door, our secret out. I stopped him calling out to Sharpay.

"Just a minute Shar, just doing my make-up." Whilst shushing a confused Troy.

"Oh it's you Gabs." Sharpay said laughing. "Well just come down quick yeah, Birthday Girl we were looking for you."

"I will. I Will." As i heard Sharpay walk away I let my finger away from Troy.

"Gabi? What was that?"

"I'm so-rr-yy." I choked out with tears falling freely down my face. "We just can'tt tell her like..th-att." Troy simply nodded before holding me tightly.

"I don't wanna hu--rt he-r." I said softly.

"It's okay baby, I just don't wanna hide it anymore. But i do want to tell her ton-ightt." Troy said, I knew he was right. I mean I didn't want it a secret anymore but I didn't want to hurt Sharpay anymore than we have already without her knowing it. I nodded as we went for a quick kiss before exiting the bathroom, one by one. Minute by minute.

As I walked back down the stairs, I saw the gang dancing as they were before and smile but jumped as Michael came up behind me.

"You okay?" He laughed as I held my chest, nodding I said a small yes. As I looked back to the stairs I saw Troy coming down and smiled as we caught each others eyes but before long Michael pulled me away to the dance floor.

"What's this?" He said pointing to the band.

"Oh, nothing. Lets Dance." I said trying to move him off the subject and seemed to work as we started dancing with the group. As I passed Taylor she whispered.

"You've got some explaining to do later missy." She said motioning to Troy who was getting a drink at the kitchen.

"I don't know what your talking about McKessie." I said innocently as we both laughed before she whispered something to Chad which made him walk off. Looking to where he was going I saw his destination was Troy as I turned back to Taylor we both laughed before dancing again.

**NO ONES POV**

"Wassup Man?" Chad said pattin Troy on the back as he joined him for a drink. "You seem more...relaxed than earlier." He said smirking as Troy shook his head laughing.

"That's what love does to you." Chad just laughed as they continued talking for another 20 minutes before getting interrupted by a whiny Sharpay.

"Troy!" She said excitedly. "Haven't seen you in a while." Smirking seductively as she traced a finger down his thigh. Troy shifted uncomfortably in his seat before looking to Chad for help as Chad just shook his head giving him a you-got-youself-into-it look.

"Ermm Sharpay didn't we talk?" Sharpay stopped as she brought her eyes back to him.

"No, you talked stupid things actually." She said laughing as she placed her arms around her neck before whispering in his hear. "You can make them up if you want." Tracing her finger down his chest.

Troy cringing pushed her finger off standing up. "God Sharpay. TAKE A HINT. I don't wanna have sex with YOU!" He shouted unoticeably to him getting the attention of everyone, everyone.

"And why not? I'm your girlfriend TROY!" Sharpay screeched.

"CAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH GABRIELLA!" He shouted which earned many gasps and whispers fill the room as his eyes went wide realising what he just said. Taylor, Gabi and Chad could only look on knowing it wasn't going to end well.

"Yourr wHATTTT?!!" She screeched. Troy rubbed his neck nervously before Sharpay stormed away from Troy and up to Gabriella.

"You BITCH!" She screamed slapping Gabriella hard on her cheek, Taylor and Troy immediately rushed to her side, but stopped by Sharpay. "You little SLAPPER."

"HEYYYY?!" Troy exclaimed stepping between Sharpay and Gabriella. "Don't you dare tal-"

"Oh i'll talk to her how I want." Sharpay said interrupting Troy. "AND YOU?! I thought you loved ME?!!!" Slapping him hard in the face, hearing gasps and whispers fill the room she turned her attention back to Gabriella who was beginning to walk away with Taylor's arm supportively around her.

"OI!" Gabriella and Taylor turned round.

"Sharpay I'm sor-"

"Sorry? Hmm" She laughed. "You know I'm sorry, your nothing but a DIRTY LITTLE SECRET! Know wonder Troy never said anything about you, Your WORTH JACK SHIT, NO WONDER YOUR DAD'S DEAD HAVING YOU AS A DAUGHTER HE MUST BE ASHAM-" As soon as Sharpay mentioned her Dad Gabriella lunged at Sharpay knocking her to the groud as they rolled around with Troy, Chad, Taylor and Michael pulling them off one another with half of the police officers all at the scene.

As Gabriella and Sharpay were pulled up by the others Gabriella and Sharpay both had tears streaming down their faces, no matter how Sharpay acted she knew and Gabriella knew that her heart was breaking, as well as Gabriella's. I mean, they couldn't be together now. Could they?

**AN. So there you go the secrets out. I'm SORRY I haven't updated in while it's just I wanted this Chapter to be perfect. **

**What do you think? Good Bad? I'm not really sure...**

**BTW A MASSIVE THANK YOUU TO ALL YOUR REVIEWS ! I LOVE YOUU DUDES & DUDETTES ;)**

_Please_**Review**

**Where would you like it to go next?**

**What would you like to happen next?**

LoveYou_Lotsh_**DANNI**x


	15. Hate That I Love You Pt1

**ALL i HAVE TOO SAY iS - THANK YOUUU - SERiOUSLY ALL YOUR REViEWS i WOULDN'T GO ON WiTHOUT THEM SO THANK YOUU DUDES :)**

Gabriella groaned turning to her side to switch off her alarm, she dragged herself out of bed and into the shower dreading the day ahead. She hadn't spoken to Troy since Saturday, she felt the tears coming back again thinking back to the conversation.

_It was Saturday night and Gabriella was in her room lost with a book in hand, she didn't even notice Troy at her window. That was until he opened the balcony door and walked through. Gabriella jumped up as she heard him say hey._

_Gabriella gupled answering a soft Hi._

_"How have you been?" He asked, Gabriella could kill him there and then._

_"Fine." She said looking down. Troy walked down to Gabriella's bed and sat on the edge, as Gabriella got up and walked to her mirror, Troy sighed._

_"Gabi? Please talk to me."_

_"What do you want me to say Troy?" She said turning around Troy saw her glossy eyes and immediately ran to her side but Gabriella pushed him off, it was then Troy noticed she wasn't wearing his band. His promise. Lifting up her wrist he said._

_"Why'd you take it off?" Gabi just looked down._

_"This can't work Troy" Those four words just made his heart shatter to peices. He choked out a wha--t bearly audible. Gabriella pulled from his grasp and walked to her dresser and pulled out the band from her drawer._

_"..N-o-o." Troy protested._

_"Troy, we've hurt too many people, it's better off this way." Before Troy could say another word they both heard Gabi's Mom call from downstairs._

_"I'll be down in a minute Mom." Gabi shouted from the door. Turning around seeing Troy walking to her, pushing him away to the door._

_"Gabs, please. I meant what I said, I love you we can make this work." Gabriella cringed at the words, knowing that she loved him too. With all her heart, shaking her head she said softly I'll see you Monday. And with that he was out the door._

As Gabriella walked out her house Monday morning, saying goodbye to her mom she was met with Taylor and Kelsi in Tay's car. They smiled sympathetically knowing that today was gonna be hard for her. Gabriella felt so blessed to have friends like these, they had stuck by her through everything. She thought they would have hated her along with Sharpay, but no. They stayed with her Friday night and spoke to her most of yesterday after her conversation with Troy.

"Have you spoken to him since Saturday?" Kelsi asked from the back as Gabriella hopped into the front.

"No." She said softly, Taylor put her hand on hers.

"You'll be fine." She said.

"Yeah, and were here for you, remember that." Kelsi said. Gabriella nodded smiling weakly as Kelsi and Taylor both exchanged looks as they drove off seeing what she was wearing today. She was wearing Black skinny jeans with black pumps and a simple white T-Shirt barely visible underneath a farely large hoodie, her dad's old varsity hoodie. Her hair was in a messy bun and she had no make-up on. They both knew this wasn't how she'd usually leave the house, let alone come to school. Although she had broken i off with Troy, they knew inside that's the last thing she wanted to do.

As Gabriella walked into the school, Taylor and Kelsi walked along beside her for support but could hear the whispers and comments as she walked past. Gabriella tried to keep her eyes on walking then listening, but some comments were really freaking her out.

_"Poor Girl."_

_"She's so sweet."_

_"Her and Troy make so much more sense than Evans."_ Gabriella shook her head of the comments, yes they were much nicer ones than she expected but she felt herself stop when she reached her locker seeing Troy on the other side at his, their eyes locked and his face lit up upon seeing her. Now the whispers were really getting to her.

_"Aww there so in Love."_

_"I wish my boyfriend would look at me like that."_

_"There so meant to be."_ Gabriella didn't bother going into her locker and just ran straight past him down the halls, as Troy tried to race after her Taylor and Kelsi stopped him.

"Not now Troy." Kelsi said and with that they followed Gabriella's way. Troy slammed his hand down on the locker and groaned walking into homeroom.

"You okay Man?" Chad asked as Troy took his seat in front of Chad.

"I just don't get it." He said turning to Chad's way. "I love her, too much." Chad nodded understandingly.

"Just give her time." Troy just sighed before turning his attention to the door as he saw a teary eyed Gabriella walk in with Taylor and Kelsi at her side. As Gabriella rushed to her seat avoiding all the gazes, especially Troy Taylor and Kelsi went to give their boyfriends a quick peck before heading to their seats. Troy stood up and began to make his way to Gabriella who now had her head facing the window just looking out to nothing. Before he could get near her seat the sound of Ms.Darbus made him jump.

"BOLTON!" Gabriella's head snapped to him as he continued looking directly at her pleading her with his eyes, she just shook her head and put her head down and Ms.Darbus pulled Troy back to his seat. As she began calling out the role, Gabriella noticed Sharpay wasn't there, she sighed a sigh of relief.

"Ms.Evans?" Ms.Darbus called out, with no answer she went back to the role. Before long the bell rang and Gabriella sprinted out to her next class, not realising when she got their that it was Music, with the whole gang, including Troy. As Gabriella took a seat at the back, Taylor, Kelsi, Chad, Jason and...Troy walked in taking their seats. Troy sat in his, in front of Gabi with Taylor and Chad next to each other and Jason and Kelsi with each other.

"Gabi?" Troy said turning in his seat, Gabriella looked up before saying.

"Troy Please." She said and Troy looked to her and saw the hurt and pain she was in as he realized he was gonna have to work for it, but he was going to be with Gabriella. He had to, and with that he placed his hand on hers, to his suprise she didn't pull away and spoke softly.

"I'm always here for you." Gabi gulped before Troy took his hand off and turned to the front seeing the teacher walk in. Chad and Taylor looked on at their best friends, and shared a smile with Jason and Kelsi knowing that they were still very much in love.

"Right class, today is going to be rehearsing for your mid-term assesment so I'll need you to pair up for a duet." Most of the class went straight for a pair, leaving Troy and Gabriella alone as Sharpay and Michael, their usual partners wern't in.

"Ahh Bolton, Montez?" Their heads shot up at their names, together, and Troy's face smiled as he heard the next bit. "You will need to pair up, now come up and get your song please." Troy got up straight as Gabriella hesitantly walked up.

"Hurry along Montez." Gabriella gave him a small smile as they both sat back down seated together in front of Tay and Chad and next to Kelsi and Jason, Gabriella's eyes widened as Troy's grin grew wider at the song as Taylor said it from behind her.

"Hate that I love you."

**AN I know this Chapter was really short it's just that their's going to be two parts to it, and the other one will be up in the next few days.**

**There's not gonna be just a song, there's gonna be very much DRAMA in the next one, and not just between Gabriella and Troy ;)**

**Review**PleaseX

Any Suggestions Welcome...Love_Youu_**XOX**


	16. Hate That I Love You Pt2

**AN. ThankYou For all your reviews, This story will be ending by like the 20th Chapter? Well something like that..I think..AnywayENJOYxox**

_"Ahh Bolton, Montez?" Their heads shot up at their names, together, and Troy's face smiled as he heard the next bit. "You will need to pair up, now come up and get your song please." Troy got up straight as Gabriella hesitantly walked up._

_"Hurry along Montez." Gabriella gave him a small smile as they both sat back down, Gabriella's face dropped at the song as Taylor said it from behind her._

_"Hate that I love you."_

Gabriella's face dropped at the title as Troy just repeated it smirking.

"Hate that I love you." Gabriella gave him a glare before they ended up rehearsing for it, every so often they would be sneaking glances at each other as their friends just sat on and watched them smiling knowing this was the perfect song for them. As Ms.Darbus called out rehearsal was over she carried on with her speech before calling up Taylor and Chad first. They went up and performed their song, _If I aint got you Alicia Keys ft.Usher._ Throughout the whole thing they couldn't help but stare at each other, as the whole gang looked on at them Gabriella and Troy found themselves turning to each other at the same time and Gabriella gave a small smile before turning her head back. Troy screamed with excitment inside as a small smile was better than a glare.

Everyone went up in their pairs and in the end was Gabriella and Troy, they slowly walked up and took their places on the small stage at the front of the classroom earning many 'wooos' as they went up. As they took their places before the music started they shared a look and both smiled, as Taylor and the rest of the gang watched they all noticed it was her first real smile since Friday.

_Gabriella:_ That's how much I love you (yeah)  
That's how much I need you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
And I can't stand ya Must everything you do make me wanna smile Can I not like it for awhile No.

As Troy started to sing his part he looked on at Gabriella who was suprisingly taking her eyes off the front and looking right at him.  


_Troy:_ But you won't let me You upset me girl then you kiss my lips All of a sudden I forget that I was upset Can't remember what you did

_Gabriella:_ But I hate it

Gabriella smiled as she sang the next part as Troy heard the lyrics he couldn't help but smile too.  


You know exactly what to do So that I can't stay mad at you For too long, that's wrong

_Troy:_ Girl, I hate it You know exactly how to touch So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more So I despise that I adore you

_Gabriella:_ And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah)  
I can't stand how much I need you (I need you)  
And I hate how much I love you boy (ooh)  
But I just can't let you go And I hate that I love you so.

As the next line came Troy started making his way to Gabriella as Gabriella looked down blushing as they heared all the cheers and claps from the audience.  


_Troy:_ And you completely know the power that you have The only one that makes me laugh

_Gabriella:_ Sad and it's not fair how you take advantage of the fact that I Love you beyond the reason why And it just ain't right

_Troy:_ And I hate how much I love you girl I can't stand how much I need you And I hate how much I love you girl But I just can't let you go

And I hate that I love you so

With this verse Troy and Gabriella were so close as Gabriella became, and started to put much much more meaning into the song singing it directly to Troy as she smiled.  


_Gabriella:_ One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me And your kiss won't make me weak But no one in this world knows me the way you know me So you'll probably always have a spell on me.

_Troy:_ That's how much I love you How much I need you That's how much I need you That's how much I love you That's how much I need you

_Gabriella & Troy:_ And I hate that I love you soo And I hate how much I love you boy (Hey)  
I can't stand how much I need you (I can't stand how much I need you)  
And I hate how much I love you boy (yea ooh)  
But I just can't let you go (But I just can't let you go, no)  
And I hate that I love you so..

As the song ended they had their heads at each other and both had smiles on their faces along with everyone else in the room.  


And I hate that I love you so.. so.

With the last words sung, Troy was shocked, astounded, delighted as Gabriella kissed Troy quickly before pulling back realising what she done but to Troy it was perfect as he put his arm round her waist and she didn't pull away as they bowed slowly and both shared a quick glance before laughing at the whole class cheering and even Ms.Darbus clapping along with a smile, an actual smile on her face.

As they were up their sharing their moment a certain blondes slamming of a door interrupted the moment as Gabriella pulled herself away from Troy and rushed to her seat with the gang. As they all looked on confused, Chad pointed to the door, they all turned round to see a glaring Sharpay walking in handing a note to Ms.Darbus before passing by Gabriella and pushing her over as Gabriella tried to make a quick and quiet escape to her seat. As Gabriella ended up falling over her desk her head shot up at Troy's outburst.

"Heeey!" Troy exclaimed.

"Mr.Bolton please stay quiet." Ms.Darbus said leaving the classroom saying she had to go and get some things.

"Talk then Troy" Sharpay said smirking as the door closed and Gabriella rubbing her side as she slowly sat down on her seat.

"You can't do that" Sharpay scoffed.

"I'll do what I like." She said turning her attention to Gabriella. "First you steal my boyfriend like the little slut you are. Now your trying to take my musical away from ME!" Before Gabriella could say anything Troy jumped in.

"Gabriella didn't steal anything away from you"

"Oh really?" Sharpay asked making her way to Troy, shaking her hips seductively in the process.

"Yeah, It was YOU okay YOUR the one who made sure that I didn't stay with you for long. And NO Gabriella's not a 'little slut' or how you put it, She's the most Funny, beautiful, generous, gentle amazing girl. And if you can't accept that I fell in love, that WE fell in love, well then that's not our problem!"

The whole class was speechless at Troy's outburst with Sharpay storming out of the class, Gabriella followed suit and chased past Troy on the way out as everyone was dumbfounded as Gabriella ran down the halls and in the direction of the bathroom, stumbling on her way with tears falling everywhere.

As Gabriella raced down the halls she bumped into someone, falling back but ending up in someone's arms, looking up her face dropped at who it was as he spoke.

"Hello Sis..."

**AN. OOOOhh :) lol...I wonder who that is huh?  
I really liked writing this chapter so I hope you enjoyed reading it. **

**AND I do not Own _Rihanna ft.Neyo Hate That I love You_**

**or**

**_Alicia Keys ft.Usher If I aint got you_**

**WKDSongsBTW :)  
**

**REVIEWplease !  
Love**Youu**DANNI.xO**


	17. I'm Here

**Sorry about the cliffy last time..It just felt right to end it there lol. Anyway I won't write anymore, so here you go...**

* * *

As Gabriella raced out of the class, her head was full of things. She loved Troy, she couldn't bare not to be able to see him, touch him, be with him. Hearing him talking about her like that just made her feel worse, worse for ending things worse for all the secrets. Troy, Taylor, Chad and Kelsi all raced after her out the door. They all came to an abrupt stop upon hearing the fire bell go off, as it did the halls flooded with screaming kids and teachers with the sprinklers going off causing them to get lost in the crowd. As most of the gang got flushed down the halls and to the exit, Troy knew he had to get to Gabriella, not knowing where she was was terrifying him.

Little did he know that the empty classroom he slipped into, thinking it was all dark hiding behind the door, as teachers frantically checked through the doors would be much more than a place to hide.

"Ahh well if it isn't loverboy." Greg pronounced, as Troy spun round at a sight that killed him. Gabriella was tied up to a chair with Greg standing smirking with a Gun wrapped around his finger.

Looking back at Gabriella as her eyes went wide Greg continued. "You didn't think i knew about him, you don't even know how long I've been watching you do you?" Gabriella shook her head in fear as Troy spoke up.

"Leave her alone!" Troy shouted coming closer. Greg pulled the gun from his hands to Gabriella's head as Gabriella flinched at the sudden contact and looked on at Troy fear, pain, hurt written all over her face with tears freely coming down.

"Come any closer and she's dead!!" He pronounced chuckling as Troy's face shot up at the word dead, he couldn't kill Gabriella. He just couldn't his life wouldn't be the same without her, but Troy was more scared about who he was.

"..Wh--att do you-uu wa-n-t?" Gabriella choked out straining to pull from the tight grip of the rope choked as Greg chuckled once again.

"What do i want? What do i want?...How about revenge?" He said staring deep into Gabriella's eyes bringing the gun next right in front of her eyes.

"It's not my fault you got sent away!" Gabriella screeched as Greg's eyes turned more to anger as Troy started coming closer realising who he was, Greg her brother.

"Really? WELL I THINK DIFFERENTLY!" He shouted as he hit Gabriella across the head with a firm slap. As soon as his hand reached for Gabriella's face Troy lunged himself at him from behind pulling him back as he began to slide from his clothes being wet from the sprinklers. As Troy fell back, Greg landed with him. With Greg udnerneath him Troy pulled up the gun laying beside him a bit too slowly as Greg saw his actions and reached for the gun himself. Standing up he reached for the trigger looking back at Gabriella Troy could see her getting weaker and weaker as the blood from the cut across her head to where he hit hear started pouring down the side of her face.

He felt his tears coming but was shot back to Greg as he shouted.

"THIS ENDS NOW!!" With venem running through him as Troy ran to Gabriella's side of the chair holding her head he didn't care he wanted to be there for her. Wiping off the the blood and tears but fell back in fright as he heard a shot run through the ceiling. As he looked to Greg he saw him with the gun pointing to the air with a hole in the cieling and bits falling down as he stepped away from it and towards Gabriella and Troy.

"Gree-g." Gabriella spoke softly. "You-u don't wann-aa do thi-ss." With no response Greg pulled the gun closer to Gabriella walking as Troy begged for this moment to be over.

"Really?" He asked smirking.

"GREGGG!" Gabriella screeched earning a warning look from Troy to calm her down but nothing would work as she continued whilst struggling with the rope at her hands at the back of the chair.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOUUU? I MEAN WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR GONNA GET OUT OF THIS? HUH...YOUR JUST GONNA END UP BACK IN JAIL..AGAIN. WHAT'S THE POI-" Gabriella froze as she got interrupted by Greg.

"YOU PUT ME THERE! YOUUU IT WAS ALL YOU!!" He started saying, as Gabriella could see him starting to break down as she saw the tears forming in his eyes, and the gun getting lower and lower as she looked at Troy as if to say i've-got-it as Troy shook his head with Gabriella ignoring it and carrying on.

"WAS I THE ONE WHO KILLED DAD?????" She screamed this time with Troy looking on with heartbreak as he felt Gabriella crashing down there and then and without Greg knowing she had managed to release herself from the rope.

"MEE? IT WAS YOUU. YOU WERE THE PROBLEM YOU AREEE THE PROBLEMM!!" With that Gabriella and Troy waited for a response as Gabriella saw him breaking Troy wasn't so sure, as Troy looked on at him for a sort of response he fell back as Greg charged at him with punches and kicks everywhere, as he did Gabriella leapt from her chair grabbing the gun which flew from Greg's hand closing her eyes she shot, she shot and she shot. Three straight shots as she pulled the gun down she fell crashing to the floor as she saw Greg fall down to the floor with three wounded holes in his back.

With that Troy ran too her craddling her in his arms as Gabriella let herslef cry, as they lay there with Troy shushing her softly and stroking her hair, 20 armed police officers charged into the room as Troy just held on tighter to Gabriella as they ran straight to the body. The body of Greg as Gabriella slowly looked up calming down with hiccups her heart skipped a beat at the next words said.

"We've got a pulse." One of the police officers shouted as 5 or 6 paramedics walked in, two police officers walked up to Troy and Gabriella telling them to go outside and get cleaned up and they'd speak to them after. As Troy lifted Gabriella up Gabriella stayed onto Troy as Troy just pulled her close kissing her head as they walked out the classroom and outside, as Gabriella ended in tears again as she saw all the school outside with rain falling hideously and immediately had the gang rushing to her and Troy seeing all the cuts and bruises all over them they imediate question was.

"What happend?" Gabriella started to walk, walk faster than ever away from them, away from their questions, away from their calls as Troy caught up with her pulling her in for a hug as they stood their in the pouring rain holding each other.

As Gabriella and Troy were shipped off in an ambluance Troy hed Gabi's hand the whole way whispering the same thing in her ear over and over again.

"Im here, I'm here."

* * *

**AN.I know I know this Chapters really not that long ...but I hope you like anyway :)**

**This Chapter was really hard to write, I kept re-writing it with different things happening cause i didn't really know what you wanted so I hope you liked the end product. Good? Bad?**

**Any Suggestions would really help & Reviews that don't just consist of the words UPDATE SOON I know you want me to update soon, it's just I hate reading ones with just UPDATE SOON it just frustates me cause I update quite alot I think well whenever I can lol. But I'd love to hear how you'd like the story to go next.**

**I know it's written that they could feel a pulse for Greg, but do you want him to be alive? **

**PleaseREVIEWx**

MUCHlove

**_Danni_**XOX


	18. Hospital Drama

**AN. READ BOTTOM..

* * *

**

It was now an hour since Troy and Gabriella had entered the hospital, only there for a check up to make sure everything was okay, as they walked through the doors Gabriella started to collapse to the ground, as Troy was still holding her hand from the ride he started to pull her up with a worried look on her face. Her legs gave way and she ended up in a pil on the floor, looking as if she was in a daze. Troy dropped to her side screaming out to doctors who came rushing to the scene as Gabriella started to vomit but with her eyes closed and mouth barely open. She was rushed into a room, a ward? Troy had no idea he was just told to wait. 

Troy, Taylor, Chad, Kelsi and Jason were all sitting in the waiting room which they had been for at least 2 hours now, Kelsi was sitting with Jason, as Taylor and Chad were curled up together as Taylor let the tears out as Chad held her but found it hard to keep his tears from falling as he felt for Gabi just like he did for his little sister.

"Troy?" Kelsi asked softly as her eyes went back and forth following Troy as he paced like, a metre up and down, up and down. Ignoring Kelsi's calls he continued his walks.

"Troy?!" Kelsi asked again feeling more frustrated, with him ignoring her Chad stepped in.

"Man, Please." Troy stopped almost immdediately as Chad spoke and took a seat opposite the couples before speaking softly.

"I need her." They all looked on sypmathetically as Troy broke down there, and then not knowing what to say or do. With a flood of tears pouring he pulled his head down almost ashamed to cry, although his head shot up as the doctor walked in running to him with tears falling still. He didn't care, like he said he needed her.

"How is she?" Taylor asked standing up joining Troy.

"Ms.Montez is stable, for now." The room filled with sighs hearing she was stable before Troy continued.

"Now?" He asked worriedly.

"Well, the cause of Ms.Montez fall was mostly caused by the shock of what happend earlier on and also a blow to the head, which was most probably caused through the shooting we heard about really came into an affect. We think that as Gabriella walked into the hospital, it was when her head started to feel dizzy which made her loose groud, and the vomiting well of course being in her condition. But for now we've managed to stablise her, really it was just a little fit is all we can say at this point from the shaking and Gabriella's mind at the time, we will be able to see more when she's awake."

"Condition?" Taylor asked as Troy looked on wondering the same thing.

"Well, yes. What else would you like to call it?" He asked slightly chucking, seeing the response of everyone he continued. "You don't know?" Their faces filled with worry, shook their heads no now standing in the centre of the room as Troy looked on at the doctor.

"She's pregnant." Those words kept repeating themselves over and over in Troy's head. I mean he couldn't be a father, he just couldn't. He knew he should be with Gabriella now but he felt he needed air as he sat on a bench outside the hospital coming to terms with what he just heard.

Taylor, Chad, Kelsi and Jason all were in Gabriella's room, as they walked in their hearts drop seeing Gabriella tied up to the bed with wires everywhere and bruises and grazes with a bandage wrapped firmly around her head.

"Troy should be here." Kelsi said softly.

"I know, he'll come when he's ready." Jason spoke camly as Chad looked on and smiled a weak smile before scooping Taylor into a needed hug.

It was now 7.00pm and the guys had been there all afternoon, now Taylor and Chad were asleep on the chair as Ms.Montez was beside Gabriella's side with her hand with Gabriella's. Jason and Kelsi had left a few minutes ago and the sound of the door opening woke them up, as Taylor and Chad looked around confused Ms.Montez chuckled slightly before saying.

"Jason and Kelsi just left, they had to be home." They smiled understandingly before Chad said.

"How is she?" Ms.Montez sighed.

"Same as before, she hasn't woken up yet. She's just resting." She said as she wiped a stray bit of hair from Gabriella's face. "You guys better get home, your parents will be worried." After much protest for staying Taylor and Chad went home after about an hour, Troy still hadn't come to the room.

As Ms.Montez went to get a cup of coffee to keep her strength up, she missed out on a certain blue-eyed boy sneaking into her room as she left. When he entered he immediately ran to Gabriella's side and burst into tears, holding her hand. He felt like crap, he'd abandonded her, although she didn't know he knew. He freaked out about having a baby and just walked for hours. Literally, he walked all around the hospital for hours, avoiding that one floor, the one he was on now.

He kissed Gabriella's forehead smiling as he thought how beautiful she looked, sighing he rested his hand on her stomach thinking of what could be growing inside of her but jumped as he felt her hand on his arm and her soft quiet voice.

"Troy?"

"Gabriella! Omg your awake OMG! Are you okay?" Troy immediately wrapped her up in him.

"Ca-n't b-re-ath." Troy smiled brightly before pulling back as she smiled he beamed pulling her in for yet another hug before pulling away sheepishly.

"What happend?" She asked weakily, Troy explained everything from when they left the school, her face went pale at the mention of the school and told him she knew that part but getting out of the ambulance was the last she saw. Gabriella listened on, stunned at the thought of what happend to her as Troy stopped seeing her tears fall and wiped them away with his thumb. He thought it was best not to tell her anything about the chance of her having a baby, yet. It wasn't the time, he thought.

"Aww baby." He said brushing her hair back as she sat back up. "Your stunning."

"In this thing?" Gabriella asked pinching at her hopsital robe.

"Yes baby, in anything." Gabriella blushed looking down as Troy smiled at this. "I love you so much, I really do. When you get out of here were gonna be together no matter what ever I'm here Gabriella. I meant what I said before, I'm here." Without another word said Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck as they sat their together just enjoying each others embrace. Troy wasn't sure if this mean a yes or a no, but whatever it meant he knew that he was going to be there for her.

Without their knowledge Gabriella's mom looked on from the door and smiled at her girl.

"My girl." She said wiping the tears softly from her eyes. "My baby girl."

The next morning Gabriella awoke and smiled down at Troy laying his head on her with their arms wrapped up together with thier hands held. She sighed thinking back to why she got their in the first place, her smile fades away remembering last night when the police spoke to her saying that Greg had died but the thing they didn't know was that Gabriella, she killed him. She felt sick inside, she had killed someone, her own brother, although Troy reasurred her that the Police probably already think that Gabriella shot they would know it was self defence and just wanted to know exactly what happend but Gabriella insisted she wasn't feeling up to it yet.

She felt Troy start to awake and smiled as he expressed a big yawn before looking down to a giggling Gabriella.

"Glad you find me amusing." He said before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "Sleep well?" Gabriella nodded before placing a kiss on his lips.

"What was that for?" Troy asked grinning from ear to ear, hoping it meant they were back together.

"I dunno, I've just missed it. Us I mean." Gabriella looked down as Troy's smile got even wider before pulling her in for a passionate kiss Gabriella smiled as she deepend the kiss placing her hands round his neck and both sprang apart at the doctor clearing his throat from the door. They smiled sheepishly before Troy was asked to leave as they needed to talk to Gabriella alone, after much dileberation Troy left but only standing outside the door, knowing that it would be better for the doctor to tell her about her being pregnant.

He slid down and smiled, thinking how good everything was turning out, the thought of having a baby was making him smile inside and having it with Gabriella, God he couldn't wait no matter what worries he had earlier they were all cleared up by Gabriella, just her smile, her touch. her kiss. Sighing contently to himself he rested his hands on his knees. Little did he know a certain blonde knew all about Gabriella's pregnancy and was certain to make Troy's feelings change.**

* * *

**

**AN.OMGOMG Im SO SO SORRY!! I know I havent updated in a bit well agesss and yes, this is probably the worst thing I've ever written. But I havent been feeling that well so I'm sorry but I will be carrying on my stories but just don't get too angry with me lol but I was in hospital for a few nights this week, well from Tuesday to Friday and then when I got out my internet wasn't working :( I've got a another hopsital appo. this week so I'll be updating hopefully again in a few days but my heads not really in it lol so sorry if this chapter isn't good. Any suggestions or anything like that would really help I have written the next few chapters well, a few paragraphs of where the story could go so I'm not sureYET. Sorry if this is just rambling so I'm gonna stop now.**

**Hope your all well :)**

**Basically.  
REVIEW PLEASE !!**

**LotsOfLove XOX**


	19. Love and Lies

**...XOX...**

It was now Friday, and Gabriella was coming out of hospital today. Troy was extatic, he hadn't been back to school since the beginning of the week he was always at the hospital with Gabriella. When she found out she was pregnant she was scared, scared of what Troy would think but after realising that he knew and they had a good talk, she realised that everything was going to turn out right. Right?

Troy awoke to his alarm blaring shutting it off, he jumped out of bed and into the shower with a firm grin on his face, getting ready to go and pick up Gabriella from the hospital.  
As Troy left his house calling out to his dad he'd be back soon he shut his door to be face to face with Sharpay.

"Hi?" Troy sort of questioned as he was confused as to why she was on his doorstep. He hadn't spoken to her since that day in class, that day of the shooting.

"Hey Troy!" Sharpay said happily as Troy started to walk to his car only to be followed by Sharpay.

"Well what's up? Cause I've got to get going." Troy said as nicely as possible.

"I just wanted to let you know, I'm here for you." She said putting her hand on his shoulder as he opened the car door.

"Erm..thanks?" Troy said confused even more.

"Well I mean it must be hard. Your girlfriend pregnant with another man's baby." Troy's eyes widened at this.

"W-ha--tt?"

"You didn't know? Everyone's talking about it at school. You know that Michael Gabriella went out with, seems she was fucking him aswell. You might need to have some words with your girlfr-." Sharpay couldn't even finish her sentence before Troy slammed his car door shut and drove off with anger written all over his face. She promised him, Gabriella promised him that her and Michael never went passed making out, he believed her, well she was telling the truth unknown to Troy of course. Sharpay smiled to herself as she walked on contently back to her house, not without saying.

"Mission Accomplished."

TROYGABRIELLATROYGABRIELLATROYGABRIELLATROYGABRIELLATROYGABRIELLATROYGABRIELLATROYGABRIELLATROYGABRIELLA

Gabriella was now waiting outside the hospital in the freezing cold, it had been an hour since Troy had promised to pick her up. Her mother was out of town on business, but Gabriella understood as she knew that from tomorrow her mother was going to be at home all week to take care of Gabriella and had said no to a lift off of Taylor because Troy was coming, wasn't he?

She sat on the bench wrapping her thin shawl around her pulling her cell phone out her pocket and calling Troy for the hundrenth time, getting what she had got all along she slammed her phone shut on the voicemail. She opened up her phone again knowing what she had to do.

"Hello"

"Hey Tay...it's me" Gabriella responded quietly, trying to hold back the tears.

"Gabs? What's wrong? Are you with Troy?" She shook her head not realising that she was on the phone. "Gabs?"

"He didn't come." Gabriella got out through sniffles, Taylor gasped at this before telling Gabriella to stay put she'd be there in 5. Gabriella shut down her phone and continued shivering as she wondered where the hell Troy was. Her head was full of all different things. Did he go back to Sharpay? Did he forget about me?  
Gabriella's head was getting numb from thinking about it.

Gabriella jumped at her cell ringing.

"Hello!" Gabriella launched into the phone hopeful for Troy to be on the other line.

"Ms.Montez?"

"Yess" Gabriella said softly.

"It's DC Marshall we spoke at the hospital...We were just calling to let you know that your brother was buried on Wednesday at Lake Cemetry, Ashfield Road." [MADE UP

"Ermm Okay..." She said quietly before hanging up the phone after hearing when he died and everything else she didn't listen to. Gabriella sighed pulling her knees up to her face as the tears came tumbling.

She was getting out of hospital today it was supposed to be the day her and Troy actually got some time to themselves, she was so happy all week waiting for this day. The day turned into ruins, not only had Troy not come he wouldn't answer calls or texts.

"He promised." Gabriella whispered to herself as she rocked back and forth with mascara running down her face, she needed him. She needed him to be there for her, with her. Now she had to deal with that plus Greg, finding out that it was true she killed him and he was now buried away in the ground. All because of her.

"Gabs?" Someone knocked her out of her thoughts, Gabriella ran to them and was pulled into a hug.

"He promis-edd Taaa--y. He prom-i-s-edd!!" She screamed into Taylor's chest.

"I know I know." Taylor comforted her friend, looking on at her she scrunched her hands into a fist knowing that Gabriella really did need him, it was true. Without Troy she was so miserable. Taylor never thought Gabriella and Troy ever felt this way, Fun? That's all it was. Well all it used to be. She felt like killing Troy, NO she was going to kill him.

**

* * *

**

**AN. OMG OMG i OFFiCiALLY HAVE THE BEST REViEWERS EVERRR!!! THANK-YOUU ALL SOOO MUCH YOU'VE ALL BEEN GREAT :)  
REALLY SORRY ABOUT THiS CHAPTER i THiNK iTS RATHER SHiT LOL WELL SORRY iT'S SHORT i KNOW iT'S NOT THE GREATEST THiNG iVE WRiTTEN i AM TRYiNG TO RiGHT ALOT iTS JUST iVE GOT AN OPERATiON iN A WEEK SO MY HEADS NOT REALLY iN iT.**

**SORRY AGAiN THANK YOUU MiLLiONS AGAiN :)**

**REViEW DUDES.  
LOVE YOU TOO MUCH XXXXXX**


	20. If you love Me

**ThankYouu For the Reviews...Really you've all been great! My Operation was Monday && It was wicked..well not wicked lOl but it went really well && I'm coming out of Hospital on Thursday :) **

**Sorry for the long Update..&&..THANKyouu AGainxox**

* * *

"I know I know." Taylor comforted her friend, looking on at her she scrunched her hands into a fist knowing that Gabriella really did need him, it was true. Without Troy she was so miserable. Taylor never thought Gabriella and Troy ever felt this way, Fun? That's all it was. Well all it used to be. She felt like killing Troy, NO she was going to kill him. 

As Taylor brought Gabriella to the car Gabriella smiled sympathetically as they drove from the hospital. What they didn't know was what Troy was doing now.

_FLASHBACK_

_As Taylor got off the phone with Gabriella with a shock look on her face Chad questioned his girlfriend._

_"Tay? What's wrong? What's happend?" He asked worridly as Taylor got up from the sofa and started to put on her Uggs._

_"It's Gabs, Troy didn't come to pick her up! Maybe you should teach your best friend some rules of being a good boyfriend!!" Before Chad could respond Taylor was out the door marching to her car._

_"Where are you going?" Chad called out as he went out the door after Taylor._

_"To pick up Gabs. She's a state!" Chad nodded understandingly before Taylor gave Chad a small smile before placing a small kiss on his lips._

_"Love you babe" She said._

_"Me too." He said as Taylor let go of his hand and dashed off in the car in search for Gabriella. Chad immediately grabbed his phone from his pocket before starting off to kill his best mate._

_"Hell-" He didn't even let Troy talk as he roamed in._

_"Where the fuck are you?!" He screamed into the phone._

_"Woah Woah! What's your problem?"_

_"My problem is that you left your Girlfriend at the hospital in tears!" Troy felt a pang of guilt run through him before he remembered why he wasn't there in the first place._

_"Well maybe Gabriella should get Michael to come down and get her!" Troy said as he felt himself feeling less and less convinced that he was doing the right thing._

_"Michael? Seriously Troy. Him and Gabs ended ages ago, and they never even got down to anything serious!"_

_"Bu--t?"_

_"But what Troy?"_

_"I mea--n Who knows she wasn't lying? And that that baby isn't mine huh?!" Troy said feeling the tears building up in his eyes wondering where Gabriella was right now._

_"TROY? FUCKING HELL? Gabriella loves you, she would never lie to you. That baby is YOURS! What are you doing man?!"_

_"I-I don't kno-ww.." Troy choked out as he felt himself breaking at wondering what he had done. Gabriella was alone.. And was all because of him._

_END FLASHBACK_

Taylor and Gabriella arrived at their destination as Gabriella took a deep breath before beginning to open the car door.

"Are you sure?" Taylor asked her best friend as she layed her hand on top on Gabriella's.

"I need to do this." Taylor nodded understandingly.

"I'll be here." She said as Gabriella gave her a small smile before passing the car and walking to the gates. Taylor looked on at her friend sympathetically from the car thinking how she had the strength for all of this. Taylor jumped as her cell rang, looking at the screen her face filled with anger as she read the name calling.

"What do you want Troy?" She roamed into the phone.

"Are you with Gabi?" He asked worridly, Taylor could hear the worry in his voice and could almost bet that he was crying.

"What's it to you? You left her!"

"NO! Tay look I'm at the hospital just please tell me where she is!!" He shouted into the phone. "No?" He asked hearing Taylor's response.

"Yeaah."

"Bu--t Wh-y?" He asked as he set his engine ready to head off to Gabriella.

"It's something she needs to do." Troy was still confused as he cut off the phone from Taylor in search of Gabriella.

Troy arrived at the cemetry and spotted Taylor's car outside the gates, as he saw her pointing inside, there I noticed her, down next to a grave, tears falling everywhere, she looked so alone. Troy immediately ran to her as Taylor took it as her que to drive off, Troy stopped a few steps behind her as he heard her talk.

"I'm so-rr-y" Gabriella choked out through her tears, Troy's immediate reaction would be to hold her but hearing what she said next made his heartbreak.

"..I'm so sorry. I killed yo--u. My bro-ther, I can't even look at myself in the mirror you know, I was pregnant. That's right bet your thinking how stupid I was to get knocked up at 16, well I was pregnant turned out my baby didn't even want me either, I lost it. Bet your all smiles in your grave now. I lost my baby, I thought that Troy would be here just like he promised but I guess he can't stand to look at me either.." With the last word leaving her mouth as her voice broke with each word she fell to the ground crying as she held her head in her hands as she was pulled into a hug from behind as Troy held her, Gabriella looked up suprised as she saw him.

"Tr--ooy?" Troy just shushed her as Gabriella held tightly onto him as she cried into him as they both lay there at the end of his grave. Gabriella suddenly pulled herslef off of Troy as she took a few steps away from him wiping her tears.

"Where were yo-u?" She asked walking backwards away from Troy as he walked foward with Gabriella keeping her hands in front to stop him. Troy looked down as she asked again tears still falling through her eyes.

"WHERE WERE YOU? HUH? WITH SHARPAY?" Troy's eyes widened as Gabriella felt her heartbreak not hearing a sound. "YOU DIDN'T?" She asked with venom in her voice.

"No NO! Nothing like that!" Troy said walking to Gabriella and taking a hold of her wrists as Gabriella struggled to get free with her head going everywhere.

"How can I believe a word you SAY?" Gabriella shouted pulling herslef away from him as he took a few steps foward she moved further back.

"Gabriella? Please!" Gabriella shook her head.

"I waited over an hour for YOU! In the fucking freezing cold, 20 MINUTES AFTER I HEARD THAT I'D LOST THE BABY!! YOU LEFT ME. YOU PRO-mi-sdd-" She said as she got quieter and almost whispered the last word. As Troy ran to hold her she pushed herself off of him walking back with her heart breaking every step she took.

"Let me explain!" He screeched as he wiped his eyes from the tears that were falling, she was right. He'd left her but in no ways that she imagined.

"I don't wanna hear it! JUST LEAVE ME ALONEE!" She shouted as she ran, ran and ran away from Troy, away from the grave of her brother, away from the cemetry. As she ran Troy ran, he wouldn't give up. He couldn't let her go after all they'd been through he had to get to her, he had to explain to her.

As she ran as fast as she could, she lost him. Troy noticed he was running and running but not seeing Gabriella, whereas Gabriella had given up with her running as she came to a familiar house she ended up in a pile on the ground as her tears came out so did Taylor and Chad, seeing Gabriella through Taylor's window they ran out to the muddy grass as the rain fell Taylor pulled her in for a hug as Chad pulled some blankets out and brought them both inside.  
Gabriella was hurt, she felt alone, she'd lost her baby, she'd lost her brother, she'd lost...Troy.

-

-

-

-

It was now Monday and Gabriella had spent all weekend at Taylor's house, since that night she hadn't spoken to Troy, he'd tried calling, he'd even come round but every time she'd refuse to speak to him. Chad, Taylor and Kelsi were the only ones that knew what happend, Chad knew that Troy didn't get with Sharpay not even close, he'd told Taylor that and he even told Gabriella that the night after the worst happend but she didn't want to know. To everyone else it seemed that she was still blaming Troy, but Gabriella knew different.

Kelsi and Taylor had seen a big change in her since that night, she hadn't spoken to anyone really, she was dressed in sweats, and over sized jumpers for two days, she never put on any make-up really and she just was completely not herself. Taylor tried getting her to go to a councillor at the hospital, I mean she understood that Gabriella had been through so much, and loosing her baby a week after being told that she was pregnant, but what they didn't know was what was going on inside Gabriella.

**GABI'S POV**

I woke up this morning shutting off Taylor's alarm, looking round I saw a note laying next to the clock which read 7.00am.

_Gabs,_

_Just in the shower downstairs, when your up use the one up here._

_It's all cool._

_Smile Gabs :)_

_Tayxx_

Sighing I couldn't even form a smile at her attepmt to get me to smile. I mean what was there to smile about, it was all me, it was all my fault. I've killed my brother, I've killed my baby, and even my Mom's gone again. She's 'away on business' once more, I thought things had changed, I thought wrong.

As I came out the shower I pulled on a pair of grey sweats and a black tank-top. I really wasn't in the mood today, I pulled my damp hair up to a pony tail and tide it up high with a few strands of hair falling. I pulled on my nike trainers and my hoodie. I looked into the mirror and couldn't help but feel worse, I looked a state, no make-up, no facial expression, no life.

"Morning Gabs!" I turned to see a smiley Taylor walk in, I gave her a small smile, as big as I could muster as she looked at me concerningly. "Gabs? Come on you should be happy! You haven't back for agesss" She said whilst pulling me out the room as I grabbed my bag and we headed down the stairs to see Chad, Kelsi Jason and...Troy all waiting in the living room.

**NO-ONE'S POV**

"Gabi..." Troy stood up and walked to Gabriella as she walked back from him staring away from him. Anywhere but those eyes, Gabriella thought.

"Troy please" Gabriella said finally looking in his eyes.

"I love yo-"

"If you love me then please, just leave me alone" Gabriella said quietly before walking away from him, into the kitchen. Troy looked back at his friends all giving him sympathetic smiles. What was Troy to do? He loved her, he loved her with all his heart. But he couldn't leave her, there was no way Troy was going to leave her. No way at all...

-

-

-

* * *

**AN. Sorry for the long-ish Chapter..Just that I thought it worked. Did it?**

**What do you thinks gonna happen next?**

**Were you happy with it? I'm a bit dissapointed with this Chapter but it's your OPINIONthatCounts :)**

**REVIEWpleaseX**

**DANNi**

**xxx**


	21. Back Again

**AN. I HAVE TO SAY IT.. AGAIN! I KNOW EVERYONE SAYS THIS && I SAY IT ALL THE TIME BUT _REALLY_ THANK-YOU. SOOO MUCH !!**

**YOU'VE ALL BEEN GREAT IM NOT AT HOSPITAL ANYMORE :) IM AT HOME... SO I WILL BE UPDATING ALOT MORE OFTEN.. HOPEFULLY..**

**I'VE JUST GOT ONE MORE CHECK UP && THEN HOPEFULLY I WON'T HAVE TO GO BACK YAYAY :)**

**...NEWAY...**

**ON WITH THE STORY**

**-------------------------------------------**

**ChapterTWENTYOne.**

**_.Back Again._**

* * *

It was now Thursday and the whole week had been a blur for Gabriella so far, she avoided Troy at all costs and barely even spoke to the gang. Whenever they said anything to her they either got nothing or the simplest answer she could give. Sharpay returned to school and Gabriella just avoided her as Sharpay wasn't the one who actually wanted to speak to Gabriella anyway.

It was second period and the gang all were seated in their seats for English together, all minus one.

"Has anyone seen Gabi today?" Kelsi asked concerningly as she took her seat with Jason behind Taylor and Chad.

"Nope" Chad said shaking his head. "She's probably just ill or something." Chad said to his girlfriend seeing the worrying look on her face. Taylor just nodded dumbly before looking on sympathetically as Troy tried to get rid of Sharpay bugging him since Homeroom.

"So Trooyyy.." Sharpay started as leaning over to him as she took her seat next to him.

"WHAT?" He asked loudly getting frustrated as the teacher walked in and he sighed as she told him to be quiet as he gave up moving and slumped back into the chair ignoring Sharpay. As the teacher called out the role as it got to Gabriella, Sharpay started with a grin but was interrupted by someone.

"She's no-"

"HERE" Gabriella said as they all turned to the door to see Gabriella walk in, with a cheery smile on her face. The gang all exchanged looks as she handed the note to the teacher with her nodding Gabriella turned to the gang.

"Heey" She said as she pulled on a smile, which to anyone else would be fine, but the gang knew her. As Gabriella looked on for her seat her face fell as she felt her throat clog up as she saw Sharpay sitting with Troy, in her seat latching onto his arm. With Troy too noticed in Gabriella he hadn't really noticed Sharpay linking her arm through his.

As Gabriella walked back to the front and took a seat on her own pulling out her books sadly, Troy looked down to see his arm linked with Sharpay he pulled it away immdeiately as he turned his attention back to the brunette in front.

-

-

-

It was half-way through the lesson and Chad nudged his girlfriend as she looked they both smiled seeing Troy dead focused in his writing as he completely ignored any distractions from a certain blonde. Their smiles turned into frowns as they heard a small cough from the front looking on and seeing a small quiet, Gabriella sitting lazily with her arms laying around her work, a shell of her usual self.

As Miss called out 5 minutes till there time was up Chad laughed at his eager friend as he finished his letter up quickly. They were told to write a letter to someone important about how much they mean to them, writing clear emotions and feelings. Troy smiled as he ended his letter and quickly walked up to the front eager to read his letter as Gabriella sighed hearing Miss call up a certain blue-eyed boy.

"Troy, in your own time" Miss said as he took a deep breath and nodded in hope and anticipation, as if Gabriella wouldn't speak to him, maybe she could listen.

"Uhhmm" He started.

_"I wrote a letter to someone too important in my life right now, and I hope they know who they are. Hopefully my true feelings are shown and lies can be uncovered."_ As he said this Sharpay looked anywhere but the front as Gabriella looked down still listening carefully.

_"It stared out as a game. A truth or dare, nothing I ever really thought about much I must say. But to be honest as time went on it was all I could ever think about, your smile, your laugh, your touch, your voice...just you."_ As he said this Gabriella's head went further down as she blushed, with the gang looking on at their friends with firm smiles on there faces with as much hope as Troy.

_"I've made mistakes, I've hurt people, I've hurt you. That's the last thing I ever wanted to do, the only thing that makes me feel any guilt in life is hurting you. When you hurt, I hurt. When you smile, I can't help but smile wider as I look on at your beautiful face._

_I may not have been there like I promised, I may not have been the most favrioute person in your mind right now. But you deserve to know the truth, the thruth to why I let you down...Gabriella."_ As her name was mentioned many gasps and awws were heard through the room as Sharpay went into a slump on the desk and Gabriella's eyes met Troy's as he continued.

"_I wasn't there to meet you, I wasn't there to hold you. I wasn't there to tell you how much I love you, and how much we're in this together. Yes, I was with the someone you mentioned, but in too many different ways you could imagine. One lied, lied very well, why I believed her? Don't ask me, I really can't answer that, but what I can answer is why I came to my senses."_ By this time Gabriella had teary eyes, threatning to fall with Troy nearly on the way as the rest of the class looked on all in aww.

_"Because I remembered you, I remembered just how much I love you, how much we've been through together. How much I want to share with you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything, all I can say right now Is I'm here for you. And that's a Promise, a pinki-promise." _As he said this laughs were heard as Gabriella smiled through tears as she remembered when they made a Pinki-Promise with each other. Troy now walked foward to her desk as Gabriella stayed glued to her seat with a tearful face as he continued.

_"I'm sorry for falling in love with you. I'm sorry for not giving up on us, but that will never happen. I never want to be apart from you, whatever you think I think you must know the only think I think when I think of you is 'Beautiful.'"_

_"Your a beautiful person, a beautiful smile, a beautiful laugh, a beautiful heart. No matter your feelings you always put others first and you must know now to put your feelings out, no matter what happens. Be with me, be true to yourself, no matter what I will love you whatever, wherever, whenever._

_As now, I want you to be mine, Gabriella Montez...now and forever Just like it was meant to be." _Troy said as he brought out the braclet from his pocket, the one he gave her on her 16th as he brought her arm out placing it on there was not a dry eye in sight. As Gabriella looked down onto the bracelet she fell into a flood of tears and dashed out the classroom as quick as she could, it was not long before Troy was right behind her as she collapsed to the lockers outside the classroom Troy was there right next to her, Gabriella looked up and ran, ran as fast as she could in direction of the exit. As she ran Troy ran, as Troy ran a worried Taylor ran and as Taylor ran the whole class ran wondering what was going on.

As Gabriella exited the school doors, running to the road not long after Troy and the rest did. The class stayed on the steps looking on as Troy ran foward screaming Gabriella's name.

"GABRIELLAAA!" He screamed, Gabriella was in her own mind, shaking her head as she ran into the road. As a car came speeding down all that could be heard was loud screams and shouts as the car knocked Gabriella down and into what seemed a lifeless pile on the ground.

"Gabiiiii" Troy screamed with pain in his voice running over to her along with Taylor, Chad, Kelsi and Miss.

"Gabriella?" Taylor asked worridly. "Come on wake-up babe" She said shaking her hoping for a response, nothing. The teacher told every pupil to back away but Troy was no pupil.

"NO Gabi? Gabi? Please...I need you GABIII" He shouted crying onto Gabriella. When the ambulance arrived Troy reluctuntly pulled away but only to run to the ambulance and sit tightly next to Gabriella as Taylor called Gabriella's Mom on the way to Chad's car leaving the school to Gabriella's side.

-

-

-

It was now an hour since Gabriella had been brought into hopsital, Troy, Taylor, Chad,and Kelsi waited nervously in the waiting room with no answer as to Gabriella's condition. As they looked around the room gumly they all were thinking the same thing, they had been in the exact same position just nearly two weeks ago waiting in the room for Gabriella. They all had the same thoughts that Gabriella's Mom should be here, but no when Taylor rang 'she was too busy' to fly back she'd be back in a few days.

As the door opened everyone stood up abruptly to see a doctor walk in with a clip board in hand.

"Gabriella Montez?" He asked.

"Yeah" Taylor said said nervously as he ushered her outside, as the rest of the gang exchanged worried looks. As a teary-eyed Taylor walked back in Troy's mind started racing worridly.

"I'll be back soon to direct her to her room" The doctor said whilst giving a small smile and leaving the room.

"What's happend?" Troy asked standing up as Taylor sat back next to Chad as he put an arm round her and they all gathered round.

"She's stable..for now" She said quietly. "The doctor said she's doing very well, and is very lucky"

"LUCKY?" Troy asked angrily.

"Yes" Taylor said quietly. "Gabriella's been through alot and her body has been put through things that most people don't even have to go through in a life time in the space of 3 weeks. She's not awake yet, but when she does...she should be alright" She said almost trying to convince herself.

"SHE WILL BE ALRIGHT! SHE HAS TO BE!" Troy stated as he felt himself starting to cry he ran out the room.

"Troyy" Chad called out. "I'll be back" He said to the gang as they nodded, he raced out after Troy. Walking outside the hospital Chad saw him sat on a nearby bench.

"Troy" He asked as Troy looked up and looked straight back away. "She'll be fine" He said calmy taking a seat next to him.

"You know, this is the exact spot three weeks ago, I was seated when I found out about Gabriella being pregnant. I couldn't face that either." He said looking into the distance.

"Troy man, she needs you. When she wakes up you'll be the first person she'll want to see" Troy shook his head as Chad sighed. "Look just don't run from it again, you promised her man. Show her just how much you love her" And with that Chad was gone and Troy's mind was full of things, Chad was right he needed to be there for her, but he couldn't help but think this was all his fault.

Everything he tried to do, always ended up hurting Gabriella. He knew that he truly did love Gabriella, but was True love supposed to be this hard? And couldn't help but think if it was really meant to be?  
-

-

-

"What do you MEAN?" A distraught Taylor asked the Doctor, it had been an hour since the Doctor had spoken to the gang about Gabriella's condition. Troy, Chad, Kelsi and Jason were once again in the waiting room.

"Well it seems Ms.Montez isn't going to be awake as soon as we'd hoped." The doctor repeated softly as the gang looked on in tears.

"WHEN IS SHE GONNA BE AWAKE?!" Troy asked through tears, as he'd let go about half an hour after Chad's speech when he returned to the room.

"Well that really depends on Gabriella, at the moment we can't say. She's responded to the liquids we've given her so far but very slowly. We can't give you an exact time, but all we can say is for now she's doing well." Those were the last words Troy listened to before leaving, once again. As Chad ran after him Chad stopped in his tracks seeing he hadn't run off anywhere, or run away. He was outside the door of Gabriella's room, one hand on the door handle as he turned it slowly before walking in and closing it behind him. Chad smiled to himself as he walked back into the room knowing that Troy was going to be there for her, he was just in hope Gabriella would be here too soon.

* * *

**AN. What do you think? Sorry about all the drama I just thought it went well..Does it? **

**&& I have to say ONE MASSIVE. ThankYou to HSMandChelseaFCfan... Every Chapter I've written, every story I've written you have Reviewed && I really do SMILE when I see your reviews, you've been Great. SoTHANKyouu Too YOUU. **

**&&.EveryONE elsex**

**ReviewPLEASE.**

**_xO_**


	22. OneStepFoward TwoStepsBack

**AN ThankYouu all again for the Reviews; Some of you were Saying.. Make herALIVE. I can _asurre _you Gabriella does wake-up in this Chapter :) **

* * *

**ChapterTWENTY2.**

_OneStepFowardTWOStepsBack._

Troy entered Gabriella's room slowly, turning his heart dropped many as it did many times in the last 3 weeks seeing the sight of Gabriella tied up helplessly to never ending wires and machines. He walked to her side and sat down on the chair next to him, placing one hand on her cheek he brushed a peice of stray hair away from her face laying onto the bandage around her head ontop of her hair.

"Gabi?" Troy asked. "Gabi please wake up." He said softly, as his tears beame evident once more down his face. He pulled his hand away to wipe his face only to reach back and take Gabriella's right hand from the bed into his. He kissed it softly before resting his head onto her bed, next to her.

"I'm here Gabi. I promised, forever" He whispered softly before closing his eyes with thoughts full of Gabriella. Taylor, Chad, Kelsi and Jason all walked into Gabriella's room a few minutes later and smiled at the sight of Troy and Gabriella together all in hope of Gabriella waking up soon.

-

-

-

Taylor and Kelsi jumped up at the sound of the door closing rubbing there eyes from their sleep. Looking around the room Kelsi noticed a note laying on the chair next to her.

_Just gone to get some drinks Girls._

_Be back soon._

_Jason and Chad xx_

"Should we go and check on Gabi?" Taylor asked, as Kelsi shrugged.

"I dunno, I think Troy's still in there... He's been in there all night" She said as Taylor nodded before jumping up standing as Kelsi did to the sight of the Doctor walking in.

"Any change?" A hopeful Kelsi asked, frowning as the doctor shook his head.

"Unfortunately no. Sorry, Mr.Bolton is in with her now, but your welcome to go and see her" They nodded saying 'Thank-You' as the Doctor left the room before ending back up on the chairs, sighing feeling the sadness take over them, things were getting worse and worse.

-

-

-

It was now nearly 12pm and Troy was now asleep in the waiting room as Chad, Kelsi, Taylor and Jason were in seeing Gabriella.

"She looks so sad" Kelsi said as Jason pulled her close giving her a small smile.

"Gabi were all here babe" Taylor said to her best friend.

"Yeah come on Gabster, I even washed my hair for you" Chad said as they all laughed lightly before all stopping abruptly as they saw Gabriella's hands shift from their place on either side of her on the bed and her eyes flutter open.

"Gabriella?!" Taylor and Kelsi exclaimed running to her side as the boys followed.

"Guys..." She asked weakily, as Chad buzzed for a nurse as they were all smiles as Gabriella sat up with the help of Jason and Kelsi and began to talk lightly and began to start looking like Gabriella again. None of them had mentioned Troy's name as they wern't sure if they should. A good ten minutes later, his name came up.

"Is Troy here?" She asked quietly looking down on her bed, the gang all exchanged looks before Chad exited the room to wake him up.

"Yeah..." Taylor said as Kelsi continued for her.

"He's just asleep, Chad'll get him here. He was here all last night you know" She said as Gabriella's face seemed to light up.

"Really?"

"Really" Jason repeated. "It took us an hour to convince him to take a nap for a bit today" Gabriella chuckled softly with the gang as it became and awkward silence as Troy entered the room with Chad behind.

"We should go" Taylor said. "Give you two some tim-"

"YEAH, I think I need to sleep now. I'm feeling a bit tired" Gabriella interrupted as the gang once again exchanged looks as Gabriella avoided Troy's gaze as he looked on at her confused.

"Ermm okay, we'll come back later?" Troy questioned, as his voice dropped as he spoke, Gabriella quickly turned to him and nodded quickly before turning back on her side facing the other side as they gang walked out awkwardly as Troy walked out and screamed into his hands frustration. As Jason put his hand on his shoulder he pushed it off and fell to the floor outside Gabriella's room.

"I'll wait for her" He said sternly.

"Tro-" Chad started.

"I'm waiting for her." He repeated once more as Chad told him softly they're going home to change and get something to eat, and would be back later. Troy ignored them and stayed seated on the floor next to Gabriella's door. He was gonna wait for her. She was now awake, there was no way he was gonna let her go, again.

**GABI'S POV**

I awoke to see a doctor in my room, checking a monitor. I sighed to myself as I started to lift myself up he came to help me.

"How are you feeling Ms?" He asked, i felt like killing him.

"Fine" I said through gritted teeth, trying to make a small smile.

"Well you seem to be doing well, you might even be able to be home by tomorrow." As he said that i couldn't help but smile, getting out of here would be the best thing. I'd always hated hospitals. And the food, don't even start me on the food.

"Well i'll be back in about an hour or so. If you need anything just buzz the nurse through, and if you feel like taking a walk or anything then do, it would be great to get some excercise just let the nurses at the desk know." I nodded as he walked out smiling, but my smile turned into a frown as he opened the door.

"Ermm sorry Ms, but would you like me to wake him up?" He said as I peered my head round to the door to see a sleeping Troy by the door.

"NO." I said abruptly. "It's okay ...thanks" He nodded as he closed the door, I fell back onto bed as coming out the hospital wasn't the best thing that could happen. That meant I would have to talk to Troy, what do I say to him? That I still love him, but I can't be with him because I was the one who killed our baby, I was the one who killed my own...brother and that his speech, well letter he read out in class made me feel 100x more guilty than I did already. No, there was no way we could be together, no way at all.

**NO-ONE'S POV**

Gabriella slowly rose from her bed slipping on some slippers, and using the bed as support to stand up slowly. She walked breathing softly to the door and managed to get their an smiled to herself as she touched the door handle ready to open it. Walking out she made her way away from Troy, not even looking at him, which he didn't realise being asleep on the floor and made her way to the toilet, there was no way Gabriella could go to the toilet in a plastic bowl anymore. What she didn't realise was a certain blue-eyed boy seeing her and not leaving it for a minute before going her way.

As Gabriella flushed the toilet and stepped outside she was shocked at the sight.

"Hey" Troy said as she ignored him walking past him only to be pulled back by him. "Gabriella Please just talk to me" Troy said desperately.

"Go away Troy!" She stated as she turned once more only to be pulled back again by Troy.

"I meant what I said Gabriella. I'm not giving up on us."

"But...we...can't.." She said between sniffs earging to get away from Troy, shaking her head. "Do you know what I've done?" She asked as Troy only held tighter.

"Whatever has happend I love you no matter" He said, but Gabriella still shook her head in protest.

"I killed my own...brother" She choked out and before Troy could say anthing she continued. "And...our baby" She said quietly, barely audible as it was Troy's turn to shake his head.

"None of that was your fault. Like i said, we're in this together." As he said this a teary eyed Gabriella looked up at him.

"We..we can't.." She said.

"Yes Gabriella we can!" Troy said sternly, as Gabriella looked into his eyes searching, for lies, for bitterness towards Gabriella. Everything she thought in her own mind, but found nothing but honesty.

"You mean it?" She asked softly, with hope written all over her face as she started soflty into his eyes.

"..Now and Forever" He finished with a smile on his face.

Gabriella fell into tears once more, but happy tears. As Gabriella stood up properly from her lean on the door she was pulled into a hug with Troy as she cried on his shoulder as he sniffled through her hair, they stood their holding each other in a tight embrace.

"You promise?" Gabriella asked softly with a smile on her face as she pulled away.

"Pinki-Promise" Troy said with a matching smile on his face. They chuckled softly as they pulled away before both leaning in and catching themselves into a passionate kiss, with all the tears they had cried filling up into a mouthful of happiness. They pulled away with a firm grin plastered on both their faces as they hugged once more as they held onto each other tightly both looking loveingly into their eyes.

"Wanna get back to your room?" Troy asked, as Gabriella nodded and they left the hall holding each other, smiling brightly walking back to her room. Gabriella and Troy enterred her room all smiles as Troy held tightly onto her as he opened the door.

"Why thank you Mr.Bolton" Gabriella said not noticing the brunette sitting nervously on the chair across the room.

"My pleasure Ms.Montez" Troy replied as he gave Gabriella a small peck on her cheek as they laughed before turning round and stopping their laughter as Gabriella looked on at her mother sitting across from them as Troy held her back for support as she felt herself falling.

"Gabi.." Mrs.Montez started as she made her way over to Gabriella.

"NO" Gabriella said as she turned into Troy and held tightly onto him as Troy looked on at her mother with an apologetic look on his face not knowing what to do. He didn't know Maria had said she was too busy for her own daughter when she was in hospital, but Gabriella knew, oh she knew.

"Gabi Please" She said softly once more, ignoring her Gabriella slowly made her way over to her bed with the help of Troy getting in slowly she then turned to her mother.

"So you had enough time for me then?" She asked bitterly as Maria pulled her head down in shame.

"...I'm sorry" She said after a long pause. "I wanted to be here, I did. It's jus- just tha-"

"Just that what?!" Gabriella stated feeling herself fall into tears again as Maria looked on at her daughter ashamed of what she'd done, as she started to speak Gabriella interrupted her.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? I DON'T WANT TO KNOW! GET OUT GO ON JUST GO! LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO..." Gabriella screamed to her mother bursting into tears as Troy held her close to him as she rocked in tears on his chest. Maria looked at her daughter and felt herself crying aswell.

"Gabi...Please?" She asked desperately as Gabriella just shook her head vigorously into Troy's chest.

"I think you should come back tomorrow?" Troy said turning to Mrs.Montez, trying to stay as polite as possible but inside wanting to kill her for leaving Gabriella. Maria nodded her head giving a small smile before heading out the door leaving her daughter in the arms of Troy. Troy was in happy thoughts only 5 minutes ago, he had his girl back, he had his true love back, but it was ONEstep foward, and TWOsteps back for Gabriella.

* * *

**AN Sorry again about all the Drama; why am I saying sorry? You seem to like it lOl.**

**Alot of your reviews say how you like it that you never know where it's going next; ThankYouu. That makes me feel so happy that you really like my ideas; This story is in it's final Chapters so expect some real fluff _&& Drama_ in the next One :)**

**REVIEWpleasexO**

**Danniii!**


	23. Best Prize

-

-

-

ChapterTWENTY**three**.

_The Best Prize_

* * *

Gabriella woke up to find herself wrapped up with Troy under the covers. Smiling to herself she lay back onto his chest in just her pants and him in his boxers drawing circles around it looking up she smiled watching him sleep and the way his chest moved up and down with each breath. It had been a month since Gabriella had gotten out of hospital and things had been going better and better with Troy. When they left the hospital Troy brought her back to his house, and his parents let her stay for the weekend, which turned into a week.

Now it was Gabriella's second home, literally, as her Mom did have to work away alot whenever she was away she would stay at Troy's house and when she was at home Troy would stay at Gabriella's house. Many nights, Gabriella and her Mom sat down for dinner with Troy, Gabriella always wanted to get her Mom more involved into her life as she always felt like her Mom was missing out not living at home all the time, but whenever she was home she was a real Mom and Gabriella couldn't be happier. Even when she was away she would speak to Gabriella nearly everyday. She knew her Mom hated going away before but now knowing that Gabriella had someone with her, she liked it, getting away and staying in different places, Gabriella knew that her Mom could be anywhere in the world, but she'd always be Gabriella's Mom.

As Gabriella continued to look up at Troy as he slept, Troy stirred waking up. He opened one eye smirking at the girl beneath him.

"Staring at me Montez?" He asked.

"Maybe a little" She responded smiling as she kissed down softly on his chest. "You know, Mom's plane doesn't get in till late." She said whilst stroking her finger tips up and down Troy's chest.

"What are you thinking Ms.Montez?" He asked smirking, Gabriella didn't answer and moved her hand further and further down his chest in direction to the waistline of his boxers. Without another word Troy turned them over so he was on top and pulled Gabriella into a fiery kiss which she returned as their tounges fort their hands roamed each others bodies. Troy smiled to Gabriella shivering underneath him at his touch.

"I love you Gabriella" He said lovingly into her eyes as they pulled away.

"I love you MORE!" Gabriella said smiling as she played with the back of his hair.

"Not Possible" He whispered huskily into her ear before placing open mouth kisses down her jawline. As she pulled him into a kiss, he pulled away only to let his lips travel down to her chest. Gabriella arched her back as Troy took her nipple into her mouth, his tounge swirled around it Gabriella couldn't help but moan as Troy smiled onto her skin.

"Your beautiful." He said moving his hands down her curves as Gabriella hid her head with a blush, he noticed this smiling and kissed her up her body and around her jaw line following down her neck as he got more and more turned on by the moans escaping Gabriella's lips. As she pulled down his boxers setting his erection free, Troy kissed around her breasts her breathing got more and more hicked. Troy kissed down Gabriella to her pants he slowly brought them down her slim, long legs bringing his head back up he licked his lips at the hot, wet juicy pussy laying before him. He looked up to her for permission as she gave him a quick peck for reasurrance as Troy brought his mouth down to her.

Gabriella bucked her hips as she felt Troy's warm breath on her cilt, as he started to lick it up and down, plunging his tounge in every so often Gabriella began to hold onto his hair sliding it through her fingers as she moved in time with his tounge. He slowed down his pace, before picking it up again as Gabriella's moans became more and more frequent as she arched her back to Troy as she began to massage her breast with her hand looking down to see Troy on her cilt before throwing her head back in pleasure.

As Troy continued pleasing her as Gabriella pleased herself, he looked up and stopped imediately seeing Gabriella as she moved with Troy's tounge on her and her hand on her breast with the other holding her up made him feel, undescribable. Looking down he saw his erection psring bigger than ever before and was back onto Gabriella's skin as quick as possible not even leaving it for a minute feeling the need to touch her.

As Troy felt Gabriella cumming he pulled away from her and moved slowly up her body cherishing every bit of it. As Gabriella brought her lips down to Troy's and pulling him into a passionate kiss as their tounges fort.

"I need you." Gabriella whispered huskily in Troy's ear as she bit down on it. Without another word Troy was back ontop of her in position with a condom in hand, as he started to tear open the wrapper Gabriella moved her hands their and slowly rolled it on his large manhood. He smiled at her touch and kissed her hard but lovingly. He slowly entered her, as she moved lightly she took all of him and he began pumping in and out of her slowly. As Gabriella started to buck her hips he couldn't help but moan out her name, over and over again. As she felt the need to go faster Troy sped up and pounded into her hard and she took him everytime grinding with him as much as she could. With every movement the bed shook, as it pounded into the wall.

"Do you want to?" Troy asked to Gabriella as he continued to push into her, all Gabriella could do was nodd in response as he pulled out of her and got under her as Gabriella straddled his hips, as Gabriella lifted herself up to push down onto him, Troy looked on at his girlfriend and couldn't help but stop and smile,  
she was the most beautiful girl to him and he felt the luckiest man in the world.

As Gabriella started to ride him, he began to meet each ride with a thrust, as they stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, of pleasure screaming each other's names. As Gabriella felt the need to slow down she began slowly grinding against him as they both felt themselves coming to an end, they both sped up thrusting to each other at each moment.

"GABIIIII" Troy screamed as he came into Gabriella, along with her moaning out in paradise. They both collapsed onto each other as Gabriella pulled herself off of him and lay down next to him. They looked on at each other breathless, as they looked lovingly into each others eyes. Troy pulled her close to him and held tight as he kissed her forhead.

"I love you, so so much" He whispered against her hair.

"AND I love you Troy Bolton!" Gabriella exclaimed loudly with a smile on her face as their lips both met into a soft, small kiss as they showed their love to each other once more. They lay there together, with their sweat glistening bodies wrapped up as Troy pulled a cover over them he pulled Gabriella close as she wrapped her hands around his torso kissing him lightly.

Gabriella smiled to herself feeling Troy's fingers linger on her skin around her waist as they fell into sleep, together. He was right, Gabriella thought. It started out as a game, but I ended up winning, and I won the best prize.

* * *

**_Well;_ **

**That's it, I'm not really sure how it ended but I tried to make it as fluffy as possible with no drama :)**

**I've got to say ThankYOU all for the reviews & & Words you've all given me;**

**Without them I really wouldn't have carried this story on.. It was my first length story & & I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.!**

**PleaseREVIEW but PLEASEdon't ask me to make a sequel; **

**It's just that I've already put up another trailer for a new story **

**& &  
****I just want to focus _Love Prevails_ & & _A New Love_**

**SoTHANKyouu ALL ofYOUU.**

**SOsOMuch.**

**REviewPleasexO**

**Dannii.!**

**x**


End file.
